Host
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Someone becomes a host to something very evil, but will they survive? Mpreg.
1. Implant And Nightmare!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Implant And Nightmare!**

Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, and Iris had just made it to Nimbasa City, the city of Ash's gym battle for his fourth gym badge, when they noticed that it was starting to get dark out.

"We should see about heading over to the Pokemon Center before it gets too dark and we can't find it." said Iris as they were looking at the sky before she looked over at Ash and Cilan.

"What a spicy idea. Let's go." said Cilan, looking at Ash and Iris before they started on their way to the Pokemon Center.

"Yeah. Then, tomorrow will be my gym battle! Nothing can stop me know!" said Ash, raising a fist in the air, excited about his gym battle tomorrow.

"You're such a child, Ash." said Iris, crossing her arms across her chest with a smug look on her face.

Before Ash could answer, they all spotted the Pokemon Center and hurried over before the doors were locked for curfew.

They quickly got a room for all three of them to share, went to the dining area to grab something to eat and then, they went to bed to get a good night's sleep for Ash's gym battle tomorrow with Elesa.

_(In A Ruin Somewhere)_

A pokeball was lying on a stone chair-looking throne when it started to wobble back and forth.

Soon, it started to send out a pulsing bluish-purple aura from the pokeball to make the stone that it was made from glow the same color as the aura.

Then, an eerie bluish-purple cloud came out of the pokeball.

"Finally! I'm free! Now, to go and get revenge on the boy who made me leave my new body with his Pikachu." said a voice that was deep and sinister from the cloud.

Before anyone, if they were there, knew it, the cloud flew off quickly to find this boy.

It knew exactly where the boy was because the cloud could sense his former body in a different region and headed off to that same region.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

The cloud soon found the body, which was in the Unova Region in Nimbasa City, and made sure that the body was asleep.

"_I have my plan all figured out. If I can't have that boy's body, then I'll have to make one using the boy. Hope you're ready to give me a body, Ash Ketchum!"_ thought the King of Pokelantis, looking into the room, still in the cloud form.

He passed through the glass without a problem and soon found Ash lying peacefully on his back with Pikachu on his right side.

When Ash opened his mouth to breath in, the King took this opportunity to enter Ash's body and he rushed in with the breath that Ash was taking in, not even noticing the cloud entering his body.

Once inside Ash's body, the King moved from where he was, in Ash's stomach, to Ash's lower abdomen, where the cloud took the form of a womb with the King inside of the womb and attached himself to the womb's wall in the form of a small egg, which the womb took and made sure that the egg would grow.

As he was accepted into the womb, he laughed an evil and demonic laugh as he knew that he would get his body in nine months.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was having a good dream about winning the Unova League when he noticed that his stomach was starting to expand from what it normally was.

"What's going on?!" asked Ash, looking down at his stomach as he placed his hands to see what's wrong with it.

As he did that, he noticed that the scenery changed to black and his stomach got bigger than what it already was.

His stomach made both his shirt and jacket ride up onto it and had his bellybutton fully exposed with more skin showing underneath his bellybutton.

He fell to his hands and knees as his stomach was getting so big now, looking like he was nine months pregnant, until he felt a presence around him.

He looked around, but he couldn't find the presence.

As he got done looking around for the presence, he felt an extremely sharp pain in his stomach, like something had just exploded or snapped inside him.

_(In The Real World)_

Ash was starting to toss and turn with each new revelation that happened in his dream.

He actually could feel the pain that he was in from the dream when the womb attached itself to inside him, which made him toss and turn more just to get some relief, but when it was done, he got the relief he was looking for, but he was still tossing and turning and making pained expressions about what was happening in his dream.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

Just as he felt that pain going through his stomach, he felt a pair of hands pulling him back to sit on his knees.

When he was made to sit up, he laid his head back in pain as the pain was still there in his stomach and then, he felt the pair of hands touch him.

As the hands laid down on the side of his big stomach and gently on his neck, he felt the hands be ice cold and he also felt that body of the person that had the cold hands were pushing his arms against his back so that he couldn't move them.

Then, the person's head turned so that Ash could see them and Ash gasped when he saw himself, but with black eyes with no pupils.

"W-who are y-you?" asked Ash, looking over at the exact replica of him, but the person was really a ghost, but Ash didn't know that.

"I'm the King of Pokelantis." whispered the King into Ash's ear, which caused Ash to cry with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Through you, my host, I shall be reborn." said the King aloud to Ash as the King was still staring at Ash's big stomach with his hands staying where they were from before on Ash.

Soon, the blackness consumed both Ash and the King, thus ending the dream.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash shot awake and sat up in bed, not disturbing Pikachu at all, with sweat dripping down his face.

Then, he felt a pain in his stomach as he could feel his stomach muscles start to tighten and cramp up.

He clutched his stomach with both arms wrapping around his middle torso as to relieve the pain, but it didn't subside, so Ash went into the bathroom without turning the light on and noticed a faint bluish-purple glow in the room.

He looked all over the room, but when he couldn't find it in the room, he looked down at himself and noticed the glow coming from his lower abdomen.

He removed his arms from around his middle torso and gasped at what he saw.

He saw a glow resonating from his lower abdomen and then, he thought back to his dream and almost fell over in shock until he caught himself on the sink and stared at himself as he started to get tears in his eyes as he finally realized what was happening to him.

"Was it…just a…dream?" asked Ash to himself, looking in the mirror with the tears streaming down his cheeks.

He put his hand on his stomach to make sure that it was still normal, which it was, and before long, the glow disappeared from his lower abdomen.

Then, he felt another sharp pain rip through his lower abdomen and he collapsed onto the floor, crying and clutching his stomach.

This sharp pain caused his brain to shut down and made Ash fall unconscious as his brain couldn't handle anymore of the pain and Ash just laid there on the bathroom floor on his back with his arms around his middle torso, clutching his stomach, and a few tears rolled down Ash's cheeks as he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy Thanksgiving! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. One Weird Gym Battle!

**I changed the rating from T to M because there is some blood and gore that may not be suitable for the T rating. If you think it should stay T, just let me know.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Weird Gym Battle!**

It was morning and Iris was the first one to get up.

She went to the bathroom and found something that no one should ever see and she screamed just loud enough to wake Cilan up from his deep slumber.

"Iris, what's wrong?" asked Cilan, going over to Iris.

She couldn't speak, but she pointed into the bathroom and Cilan looked in and found Ash lying on the bathroom floor in the same position as before.

"Ash!" yelled Cilan, running into the bathroom to check up on their friend.

Cilan breathed a sigh of relief as he found that Ash was just sleeping.

"He's alright, Iris. He's just sleeping. I wonder what made him come in here?" asked Cilan, looking at Iris before looking back at Ash.

Just then, Ash woke up with a start.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Cilan, looking at how scared Ash looked.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." replied Ash, getting up from the floor and to his surprise, he didn't have any stomach cramps after last night's dream like before.

"Ok." said Cilan before Iris came running over and hugged Ash kind of tightly.

"Ash, don't do that again! I thought you were dead!" said Iris, looking at him after letting go of the hug.

"Iris, settle down. I was in there because I had to get a drink of water and I ended up falling asleep on the floor afterwards." said Ash, trying to settle down his friend and telling them what happened last night, but not everything.

"Oh. I'm still happy that you're not dead even though you're still a kid." said Iris, back to her cool, calm, and collected attitude.

"Hey! I am NOT a kid-" said Ash, starting to yell back, but he was caught with some more pain shooting through his stomach.

"_Not another stomach cramp! How long will I have to go through with the cramps now?"_ thought Ash, getting ready to clutch his stomach, but thought otherwise because of his friends standing next to him.

"Ash?" asked Iris and Cilan in unison as they looked at their friend who was slowly doubling over.

"Yeah?" asked Ash, slowly falling to his knees with a hand placed on his stomach.

"Are you ok?" asked Iris curiously.

"I'm fine. Just some hunger pangs is all." replied Ash, looking up before starting to get up.

"Ok, Ash. We're glad that it's nothing serious." said Cilan, watching Ash sit down on the bed and put his jacket and hat on before grabbing Pikachu in his arms.

They went down to the dining area and ate their breakfast before heading over to the gym for Ash's gym battle with Elesa.

_(At The Nimbasa Gym)_

They found Elesa with her pokemon, Electric-type, and once she noticed them walking in, she got up to talk with them.

"Hi, I'm Elesa. I'm the leader of the Nimbasa City Gym. Can I help you?" asked Elesa, introducing herself to the gang.

"Hi, Elesa. I'm Ash from Pallet Town. I challenge you to a battle." replied Ash, challenging Elesa to a battle.

"I accept. Follow me to the battlefield." said Elesa, walking toward the battlefield with the gang following her after she replied to Ash's challenge.

_(On The Battlefield)_

Once they took their positions on the battlefield on the sidelines, the referee, who was a woman, came out and took her position on the sidelines to begin the battle.

"The match between Elesa, the gym leader, and the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town, is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the referee, looking at both Elesa and Ash.

Both Ash and Elesa nodded in response as they were excited to battle each other.

"Then let this match begin!" said the referee, signaling them to start the battle.

"Go Emolga!"

"Go Tepig!"

"Emolga, Electro Ball!"

"Tepig, Flamethrower!"

The Electro Ball was pushed back by the Flamethrower and Emolga was knocked out instantly.

"Emolga's unable to battle. Tepig's the winner!"

"Go Tynamo! Tynamo, Charge Beam!"

"Tepig, Flamethrower once again!"

The two attacks collided, causing both pokemon to fly back and be knocked out at the same time.

"Both Tepig and Tynamo are unable to battle. It's a draw!"

As soon as the referee got done saying that, Ash started to feel his stomach muscles tighten up again, but they weren't as bad as before, but he unconsciously clutched his stomach with his left hand.

"Go Snivy!"

"Go Zebstrika! Zebstrika, Thunder!"

"Snivy, Leaf Storm!"

The Thunder stopped the Leaf Storm and went all the way back to Snivy and hit it hard, which was hard enough to knock it out.

"Snivy's unable to battle. Zebstrika's the winner!"

Once again, the stomach cramps intensified, which made Ash collapse onto his hands and knees as he clutched his stomach harder than before.

"Ash! Are you alright?" yelled Cilan from the stands with Iris looking extremely worried.

"Y-yeah." replied Ash in a loud, but pain-filled voice.

"Ash, will you be able to continue this battle?" asked Elesa from across the battlefield as she watched all this happen to her challenger.

"I-I will." replied Ash, lifting his head up to see Elesa, but he also saw some spots in his vision that wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to get them to go away.

"Alright, Ash. Pick your next pokemon and then, we'll continue on." said Elesa, surprised at first, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"G-go Scraggy!"

"Zebstrika, Flame Charge!"

"Scr-Scraggy, Dodge then use Hi Jump Kick!"

Scraggy dodged the Flame Charge quickly and then, hit Zebstrika hard with the Hi Jump Kick, knocking it out in one fell swoop.

"Zebstrika's unable to battle. Scraggy's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash of Pallet Town!" said the referee pointing her left arm over to Ash, who was still on his hands and knees, clutching his stomach.

Scraggy went over to Ash to see how he was and Ash gave both Scraggy and Pikachu a smile that was pain-filled.

Before anyone knew it, Ash was slowly getting up from his hands and knees, but he was still clutching his stomach and he looked slightly pale just from standing up.

Ash walked over to Elesa slowly to get his badge, but overall, he got there in one piece.

"Ash, thank you for such a memorable battle and to congratulate you on your win here at the Nimbasa Gym, I award you the Bolt Badge." said Elesa, handing Ash the Bolt Badge.

"Thanks so much, Elesa. Alright, we got the Bolt Badge!" said Ash, doing his usual pose, but with his left hand still on his stomach.

They soon left the Nimbasa Gym for the Pokemon Center with Ash starting to get his coloring back, but not much and he still had some pain in his stomach, but not as bad as during the battle.

As soon as they got back to the Pokemon Center, Ash went to lay back down on his bed after giving his Scraggy, Tepig, and Snivy to Cilan and Iris to take care of as they wanted to make sure that Ash was alright, but he didn't want them to worry about him so he acted like he was fine.

As soon as Ash laid down on the bed, he fell asleep since his mind had taken too much pain that day to handle.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was lying down on a bed with a doctor on his right side with a machine that had a weird looking wand attached to a screen.

Ash soon noticed that his jacket and shirt were off, respectively in that order, and he could see his stomach was still flat, like he was in the real world.

Then, he saw that he was tied to the bed for some reason and he decided to ask why he was tied up.

"Doctor, why am I tied up?" asked Ash curiously, looking up at the doctor.

"Don't tell me that you forgot. Every time I do an ultrasound on you, you turn evil or start to thrash around like I'm hurting you or something." replied the doctor, kind of sourly before grabbing a tube-like container from a nearby table.

The doctor poured a gel out of the container onto Ash's stomach and before long, the doctor started the ultrasound with the wand on Ash's stomach.

The doctor and Ash were looking at the screen to see how the baby was and Ash saw the baby for the first time and he still couldn't believe it.

Then, Ash felt something grab control of his body and quickly looked over to the screen to see the baby glowing from inside him.

Before anyone knew it, Ash screamed as he felt the baby start to thrash inside of him, causing Ash to thrash as well.

"Nurse, get me the sleeping drug! We need to get the baby asleep!" said the doctor, taking the wand off Ash's stomach and looking at the nurse.

The nurse quickly complied and handed the doctor a syringe with a long needle on it.

He put the needle of the syringe through Ash's stomach and injected the sleeping drug into the baby, who quickly stopped thrashing when the drug was injected into it.

Ash finally stopped thrashing and he even coughed because of losing his breath one time, but he also coughed up blood as a result of the baby's thrashing.

"Ash, you're gonna have to be more controlling of your baby before it kills you before it's even born." said the doctor, looking down at Ash who was almost unconscious from the pain that he was in.

There was a very weak agreement from Ash before he felt blood pour out of him from in between his legs.

"No! The baby's thrashing has caused you to delivery it prematurely! Nurse get him into surgery quickly!" said the doctor, surprised about seeing Ash like this.

"Ok!" said the nurse, rushing Ash out of the room and taking him into surgery.

"Whoa! Stop! I'm only a few days along!" yelled Ash, watching everything go by quickly.

"No, you're not. You're eight months pregnant." said the nurse, looking down at Ash slightly before going back to looking at where she was going.

Ash looked at her like she was crazy, but quickly looked down to see that he was still normal from before.

"How do you-" said Ash, starting to asked the nurse before he was interrupted by the nurse.

"You may not look like it, but you have gained some weight, causing the baby to continue to grow inside you without showing any signs that you're pregnant." said the nurse, setting the stretcher that Ash was on in the operating room, where the doctor was already with a scalpel in his right hand, ready to cut into Ash's soft flesh to get the baby out of him.

Ash didn't even get any anesthetic before the doctor pressed the scalpel into Ash's stomach and Ash could feel the blood start to pour out of him.

Then, he felt something that should never happen when you're delivering a child through an emergency C-Section.

He felt the baby start to tear its way out of him and as soon as he felt that, he screamed a scream that no one should ever hear when someone's in extreme pain.

As soon as the baby clawed its way out of him, it sent out a powerful wave that sent everyone against the wall, unconscious.

"I told you that I would get my revenge on you when I was born." said the baby in the King's voice, standing up in between Ash's legs and looking down at him.

As soon as the King said that, he plunged his hand back into Ash's stomach and brought out his stomach and some intestines.

Ash's eyes widened when he saw his organs being pulled out of his body and he screamed in pain when the King cut his stomach and his intestines out with the scalpel.

Ash watched in shock and disgust as the King ate his stomach first followed by his intestines.

Ash would've puked if he had his stomach as he watched the disgusting act taking place right in front of him.

The King quickly grabbed the scalpel and cut a long line from the top of Ash's chest to the incision in his stomach.

Once the chest incision was made, the King grabbed ahold of Ash's ribs and split hem apart, leaving his lungs and heart wide open for anything.

Before Ash even knew it, the King grabbed hold of his heart and cut Ash's heart out with the scalpel as well.

The King ate Ash's heart whole and he even felt Ash's heartbeat for a little while until he held Ash's hand against his own stomach to feel his heartbeat start to fade and before long, his heart stopped beating and Ash died of having no heart and bleeding everywhere with the King laughing maniacally as he died.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash awoke with a start as his hands flew onto his chest and stomach.

Ash looked down and found that his stomach was still normal, for now, and he felt his heart beating in his chest.

He let out a big sigh of relief that it was just a dream an not real life.

He soon got up from his bed and went to find Cilan and Iris to get dinner together and he found them quickly.

They went and ate, but Ash ate a lot more than he did before and Cilan and Iris just looked at each other before seeing another plate empty in front of Ash.

"What do you think is wrong with him, Cilan?" asked Iris, whispering to Cilan.

"I don't, but I guess we should keep an eye on him for a while, Iris." replied Cilan, whispering back to Iris.

Once they got done eating, they went bed with Ash having more horrific nightmares during the night again and then, in the morning after eating breakfast, they went on their way to Driftveil City for Ash's next gym battle.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! It's a double chapter weekend since I've been writing like crazy for all of you as well as I had a decent turnout for people wanting to buy knitted hats from me! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Hidden Truth!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hidden Truth!**

A month had past and Ash had just gotten the Quake Badge along with some other unexpected surprises.

He had been throwing up every morning since the second week of last month and he couldn't stand going into the bathroom the next morning to be met with his dinner from the night before and he kept it hidden from Cilan and Iris well.

He wanted to get a shower in before they left for the next city and he quickly hopped in the shower.

While he was bathing himself with his hands, his hands glided over his stomach and his hands quickly stopped at the bottom of his stomach.

He felt his stomach again and then, he looked down to see that he has gained some weight, about 10 to 15 pounds, and he poked his stomach to find that it was already starting to harden.

He couldn't believe it.

He was two months pregnant with the King inside of him and he was already starting to show a little, but he thought to himself that he had his jacket to cover his stomach for another month or two.

He quickly finished his shower and got out to get dressed before anyone saw him like this.

He had put his pants on and he was getting ready to put his shirt on when he heard a knock on the door.

"Ash, are you done in there?" asked Cilan from the other side of the door.

"_Shoot! I better get my shirt on before he sees me like this and starts to ask me questions!"_ thought Ash, quickly getting his shirt on before replying to Clian.

"Almost!" yelled Ash back, trying to get his shirt on as fast as he could before Cilan came in.

"Okay, Ash, but I'm coming in anyway as long as you're dressed." said Cilan, reaching for the doorknob and turning the doorknob.

Ash was in a panic as he quickly got the shirt over his head and he had just put his shirt down to cover his stomach when Cilan came in.

"Sorry to bother you, Ash, but Iris was hoping to get going soon because she said that there was something that she wanted to show us if we got to the place where it was tomorrow instead of the day after." said Cilan, looking at Ash, who had his back to his friend, pretending to be getting things ready.

"That's fine, Cilan. I'll be out in a few minutes and then, we can get going." said Ash, still acting like he was doing something and turned his head a little to look at Cilan.

"Okay. See you in a few." said Cilan, turning around and heading towards the door.

Once Cilan left, Ash sat down on the bed with his right hand gently caressing his stomach and looking down at it.

"_That was a close one. Cilan almost found out that I'm getting bigger and gaining weight and then, I would have to tell both him and Iris about being pregnant. I know they wouldn't believe me. Well, better finish up and then, meet up with them."_ thought Ash, still looking down at his stomach before getting up to get his jacket and hat on.

As soon as he got his jacket and hat on, he grabbed his backpack and headed to meet up with Cilan and Iris.

Once Ash joined the two of them, they left for Ash's next badge in Mistralton City and the special surprise that Iris wanted to show everyone.

_(The Next Day)_

Iris led them to a small lake that was hidden by a row of trees all around it.

"Well, here it is!" said Iris, standing in front of the lake with her back to the lake and her arms wide open.

"Wow, Iris. This is a tastefully beautiful lake." said Cilan, looking at the scenery with Ash.

"Man, you can certainly say that again." said Ash, amazed about the scene that laid before him.

"Thanks, Ash and Cilan. This is what I call Lake Bell because of the beauty in nature. I thought that we could stop here for a swim." said Iris, looking at the lake.

"Yeah! Let's go swimming!" said Ash excitedly.

Iris went into the forest a little and changed into her bathing suit, a light pink one-piece with a tie behind the neck, and Cilan soon followed with his bathing suit, a pair of green swimming trunks that were plain.

Ash was the last one to go into the forest as he had been debating on whether he should go swimming or not, but both Iris and Cilan said that they'll meet him in the water so he went into the forest and changed into his bathing suit, a pair of purple swim trunks with red striping around the legs and a pair of green zigzags on the sides.

He noticed that it was a little smaller than before because of the weight that he gained from the pregnancy, but he ignored it because he wanted to swim at least one more time before he couldn't go swimming in his swim trunks.

Ash slowly walked out of the forest and headed for the water until he saw his two friends look over at him and drop their jaws in disbelief.

"Ash, what happened to you?" asked both Cilan and Iris in unison.

"_Shoot. Should I tell them now or wait until later? Probably later since it would be my best idea right now."_ thought Ash, looking at his two friends and how they stared at him.

"I've been eating a lot more because I thought that I needed to have a little more weight on me instead of being kind of thin." replied Ash, wishing that he could tell them now that he was pregnant.

"Wow, Ash. You look like you ate a small ball." said Iris as Ash walked into the water.

"What Iris means to say is that you look a little on the fattish side when you look like that. You had a nice figure before you did this to yourself." said Cilan, walking over to his friend to comfort him.

"Yeah, but I wanted a change of pace from the usual." said Ash, going further into the lake to get himself wet.

"Should we be worried about him, Cilan?" asked Iris, watching Ash from a distance as he dove under before coming up after a second underwater.

"I…I don't know, Iris. I don't know." said Cilan, watching with Iris.

"_That was a close one, but now, they'll be looking for me to lose the weight, but I won't ever lose it. Not until after I have the King out of me."_ thought Ash, underwater to dive down a little to see how much air he could hold with the added weight to him.

He dove down and was only able to hold his breath for a little while, not as long as he use to hold it.

When he came back up, he felt a little nauseous and like he was about to fall unconscious, but he felt a little better after a minute.

He didn't know what was going on with him, but he knew that things were happening that shouldn't be happening during a pregnancy and he knew that he should be having some care done to him, that is, tell his friends about being pregnant with the King.

He soon swam over to his friends to see about telling them since he knew that he needed help with this pregnancy, but before he got over to them, he started to have a really bad stomach cramp that paralyzed him from swimming.

He clutched his stomach with his left arm and tried to swim, but the stomach cramp was worse this time around and since he stopped swimming, he started to go under the water as he tried to scream out to his friends, but was only able to get a little scream out and he didn't know if they heard him or not.

"Cilan, what was that?" asked Iris, looking at him as they heard something that resembled a scream, but was drowned out by something.

"Iris, I don't know, but it came from behind us." replied Cilan, looking over at Iris, before they both turned around and screamed at what they saw.

They saw Ash trying to stay above the water with his head and his right hand making sure that he had air to breathe and not water while his left hand was clutched tightly to his stomach.

"Ash!" yelled Iris and Cilan in unison as they swam over to Ash, but as they did he went underwater since he lost his strength to stay above water and he slowly went down under.

They both watched in horror for a minute as their friend gave up the fight to stay above the water.

"Iris, stay up here while I go down and bring him up. If I need help I'll come back up quickly to get you." said Cilan, telling Iris the plan.

"Ok, Cilan. Good luck." said Iris, wishing him luck just before he dove under to get their friend.

He dove down and tried to lift Ash up, but found that he was heavier than before and swam up to get Iris to help him.

"Iris, can you help me? He's a lot heavier than he looks." asked Cilan, looking at Iris.

"Sure, Cilan." replied Iris, diving down with Cilan.

They soon got Ash to the surface between the two of them and found that he was unconscious.

They swam over to where their stuff was on the bank and got out first and pulled Ash onto the bank.

They panted about dragging Ash onto the bank and how much strength they needed to move Ash since he was a lot heavier than before from what they remember him being.

"Ash, wake up. Come on, Ash." said Iris, shaking him a little to try to wake him up.

_(In Ash's Head)_

"Where am I?" asked Ash to himself, getting up from the floor and noticed that the stomach cramp was gone.

"You're in your mind because I wanted to talk with you." replied the King, coming out of the darkness to show himself to Ash.

"You. What do YOU want?" asked Ash, looking annoyed at the King as he stood in front of Ash.

"I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't tell anyone about this pregnancy." replied the King, starting to get in Ash's face.

"Why shouldn't I? I know that I need someone to reassure me that everything's going okay with you inside me!" asked Ash with a serious face as he wanted the King to know that he needed help with this pregnancy.

"Because you will suffer if you tell anyone." replied the King with a serious face on.

"As if I'm not suffering already from you! I'll take my chances with telling my friends and getting help!" yelled Ash, turning away from the King and walking a few feet away from the King.

"Fine. Have it your way, but like I said before, you're gonna suffer for denying me." said the King, walking up behind Ash, spinning him around to face the King, and hit Ash right in the chest, causing him to lose his breath and he started to cough to get the air back in his lungs.

"Why, King? Why don't you want me to tell anyone?" asked Ash, coughing to get some air in his lungs.

"Because I wanted you to suffer all by yourself and not have your friends involved." replied the King before walking back into the darkness.

"Wait! Come back here!" yelled Ash, getting air back into his lungs to yell that out at the King, who never returned.

Ash could feel himself waking up from this nightmare and he was happy about it because he knew that he was going to get help soon.

_(Back In The Real World)_

"Come on, Ash. You gotta wake up to breathe." said Cilan, shaking Ash gently enough to trying to wake him up since he's been out for a couple of minutes.

Ash woke up in an instant and began coughing out the water that was in his lungs.

"Ash, you're ok!" said Iris, hugging Ash, who was surprised and hugged her back.

"Yeah. I was a little scared that I wouldn't make it back to shore." admitted Ash, who let go of Iris and sat up with his head in his hands.

"So what caused you to start sinking, Ash?" asked Cilan curiously.

"I was having bad stomach cramps." replied Ash, lowering his voice as he said the last three words.

"What did you say? Speak up, Ash." asked Iris, wondering what he said.

"I said that I was having bad stomach cramps!" replied Ash, yelling it out a little so that they could understand him now.

"Ash, you can't have stomach cramps. Only girls can." said Iris, looking at him.

"I do." said Ash, feeling his stomach start to churn and that's when he realized that the King was gonna make him lose his Breakfast and lunch.

"I can see how you might have some with eating a lot and then, swimming, but that's a rare thing to happen in guys." said Cilan, looking at Ash as well.

"Yeah. Excuse me for a few minutes. I need to go do something in the forest." said Ash, quickly getting up and almost running into the forest.

When he was a good distance from Cilan and Iris, he collapsed onto his hand and knees as he felt his stomach contents rising in his throat and he opened his mouth and both his breakfast and lunch came back up.

Ash stopped for a minute to regained himself until another round of nausea hit him and he threw up once again, empting his stomach from all of its contents.

Once he made sure that he was done vomiting, he got back up and wiped his mouth with his hand before heading back to the others.

When he returned, Cilan and Iris were back in the water and Ash joined them, but he sat close by on a rock in the lake so that he could get his stomach to stop the churning that was still going on.

After an hour more of being in the water, they got out, dried off, and went into the forest to change back into their clothes in the same order as they had when they changed into their swimsuits.

"Ash, is there anyone that you can trust to take care of you?" asked Cilan, looking at Ash as they packed up their stuff.

"Well, there was one person that always knew how to make me feel better. His name's Brock, but he's in Pewter City in Kanto to study to be a pokemon doctor." replied Ash, thinking back to Brock and how much he cared for him and wished that he was here to take care of him now.

"Ok. He sounds like a nice person." said Iris, looking over at Cilan.

"Oh, he is." said Ash starting to walk ahead of Cilan and Iris.

"You know what that means, Iris?" asked Cilan, looking at Iris and talking in a whisper.

"Yep. We call this Brock guy and get him over here to take a look at Ash." said Iris, telling Cilan the plan that both of them had come up with to help find out what's happening with Ash and Cilan nodded in agreement before they both ran to catch up with Ash.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! It's double chapter weekend! The main reason that I was able to do two chapters instead of one is explained in my profile. Who's ready for Christmas? I'm kinda ready, but we haven't decorated our tree after putting it up Friday night. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Convincing And Lying!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Convincing And Lying!**

Another month had passed since they were at Lake Belle, but Ash was getting ready to go to the Mistralton Gym to get his next badge with some last minute training before going back inside to the room where Cilan and Iris were.

"Hey, Cilan, Iris, are you going with me to get my next badge or not?" asked Ash, walking into the room to see his friends talking to one another.

"We're super sorry, Ash, but we need to get something done before it gets dark." replied Iris, looking at Ash with a sad look on her face before noticing that he was getting a little bit bigger in the stomach area than a month ago.

"It's fine. You're going to miss the best gym battle ever." said Ash, not really minding that his friends had things to do.

"Yeah. Well, good luck, Ash." said Cilan, looking at his friend with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Cilan and Iris. See you two later!" said Ash, leaving with a smile on his face and Pikachu on his shoulder.

"See you later, Ash!" called Iris after Ash, but she knew that he was gone before he even heard that.

"Now let's get this over with before he comes back." said Cilan, looking over at Iris.

"Yeah." said Iris as they were leaving their room for the phones.

_(With Ash)_

Ash had just found the gym not too far from the Pokemon Center and he entered quickly because he was excited about getting his next badge.

He walked inside to find the gym leader working on some paperwork in between battles.

"Hi, I'm Skyla, the Mistralton gym leader. Can I help you with something?" asked Skyla after introducing herself to Ash.

"Hi, Skyla. I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a battle." replied Ash, introducing himself and challenging her at the same time.

"I accept your challenge, Ash. Follow me to the battlefield." said Skyla, agreeing to the battle and leading him to the battlefield to begin the battle.

_(Back With Cilan And Iris)_

They had asked Nurse Joy to give them the number for a Pokemon Doctor school in Pewter City and she found the number, to their delight, and handed the number to them, which they thanked her for getting.

They quickly got over to the phones and dialed the number in as fast as Iris's fingers could go.

They waited until someone picked up the phone.

"Pokemon Doctor School. This is Kyla speaking. How may I help you?" asked Kyla, answering the phone.

"Is Brock there?" asked Cilan.

"He is. Let me go get him for you." replied Kyla, getting off the phone to go get Brock, which didn't take long.

"Brock speaking. How may I help you?" said Brock, coming onto the phone.

"Brock, you don't know us, but we know you and we have one person in common that we know." started Iris, but Cilan placed a hand on her shoulder and she stopped after her last sentence.

"What's going on?" asked Brock confused about what's going on.

"Brock, what Iris means is that we both know Ash, but there's something off about him and he told us about how you used to take care of him when he was ill." said Cilan, taking over for Iris.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Brock in a concerned and serious tone.

"We don't know and he won't tell us. He's gotten fatter with each day and he eats more than normal. He said that he didn't like being thin, but there's something else to it. Also, he has collapsed during a gym battle and while swimming and those two things are all because of stomach cramps." replied Cilan.

"Ash is too strong to have all of these things happen to him all of a sudden. Something must be happening in him that he doesn't want to talk about." said Brock, remembering how Ash could stand pain, but not a lot.

"Brock, would you be able to come over to the Unova Region and take a look at Ash to make sure that he's ok?" asked Iris.

"I will be able to come to Unova to check Ash out. What city will you be near in a month?" asked Brock, letting them know that he was going to be coming to Unova.

"We'll be in Icirrus City for Ash's next gym battle. We may or may not be there already depending on how his gym battle goes today." said Cilan, informing Brock or what Ash was doing at the minute.

"Ok. I will see you next month, but before I go, I want to know your names so that I don't get here and be 'Hey nameless people and Ash'." said Brock, making a good point.

"I'm Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur." said Cilan.

"I'm Iris, future Dragon Master." said Iris.

"Nice to meet you, Cilan and Iris. I will see you guys and Ash in Icirrus City in month." said Brock, getting ready to get off the phone.

"Nice to talk to you, Brock. See you in a month." said Cilan, getting ready to hang up the phone.

_(Back With Ash)_

He had just won his sixth badge, the Jet Badge, when he entered the Pokemon Center and saw Cilan and Iris on one of the videophones.

They had just turned the videophone off and turned around when they saw that Ash was right behind them.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ash curiously.

"I wanted to check up on Chili and Cress back in Striaton and see how they were doing." replied Cilan, lying about talking to Brock and Iris got the drift quickly.

"Oh. How are they?" asked Ash, not noticing that they were lying to him.

"They're good. Busy, but good." replied Cilan.

"That's great." said Ash.

"So how was your gym battle?" asked Iris, changing the subject quickly.

"It was awesome. I got the Jet Badge from Skyla." replied Ash as they were heading to their room.

"That's super cool, Ash! Was she tough?" asked Iris, acting like she was excited.

"She was, but I guess I was tougher." replied Ash as they went inside the room and he laid down on his bed since he was exhausted from the day.

"That's a job well done, Ash. I bet you're tired from the battle." said Cilan, turning around to see Ash fast asleep with a hand on his growing stomach.

"I guess that answers your question, Cilan." said Iris, looking at Ash and seeing how peaceful he was while he slept.

"Yeah." said Cilan, looking at how big Ash's stomach had gotten since a few months ago.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

"Foolish, host!" said the King, coming at Ash and slapping him in the face.

"What?! What did I do now?!" yelled Ash at the King after recovering from the slap.

"You let them out of your sight!" yelled the King, pushing Ash to the floor.

"Who did I let out of my sight?" asked Ash, who was clueless about who the King was talking about.

"Your two friends! I have a feeling that they did something behind your back!" replied the King in an angry voice.

"They wouldn't do anything like that!" defended Ash.

"Are you sure that they're not stabbing you in the back and really your enemies?" asked the King, looking down at Ash, who was still lying on the floor.

"I'm sure! Very sure!" replied Ash, who was still a little scared of what the King could do.

"You sicken me!" said the King, punching Ash in the face, causing blood to appear on his left cheek from the punch.

Ash was taken back about what the King did and he started to wipe the blood, but the King took hold of his hands and twisted them at the wrists, making Ash cry out in pain.

The King tied Ash's hands to the ground after rolling Ash onto his stomach along with Ash's feet.

Soon after, the King started to kick Ash on the sides and step on his back, causing more cries of pain to escape from Ash.

Before Ash knew it, the King had raised his jacket and shirt up, respectively, so that it would reveal smooth skin on Ash's back.

The King smiled evilly about what he was going to do and quickly pulled out the weapon that he intended on using.

Ash caught a glimpse of the weapon and he saw the light reflecting off it and he quickly figured out what the weapon was, but before he could say anything, he felt the weapon hit him in the back, close to the vertebrae in his back.

The King smiled as he heard Ash's scream about being in pain from the stab.

The King ripped the weapon out and threw it on the side where it finally revealed itself to be a knife to Ash.

Ash was in pain and the King liked it because he kicked once again on the sides before untying him and hitting him in the chest hard.

Ash could feel his ribs start to break until the King stopped and threw Ash on the ground.

"This is what you get for not listening to me. Expect more later on." said the King, walking back into the darkness, leaving Ash all alone, bruised and bleeding.

Ash just laid there before letting unconsciousness take over, leading him back to reality.

_(Back In The Real Word)_

Ash woke up with start, which surprised both Cilan and Iris, who were still in the room.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Iris, concern in her voice.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." replied Ash, running his hands through his sweat-soaked hair.

"Ok. Do you want to go get dinner?" asked Cilan.

"Sure." replied Ash, starting to get up until he felt a stabbing pain in his back from where he was stabbed in his dream.

He winced slightly behind his friends' backs since he didn't want them to see that he was in pain, but when he stood up, the pain was gone.

Ash tossed the thought away about the whole being in pain while sitting since he didn't think that it was that important.

Once they got done eating, they all went to bed for a good night's sleep so that they could leave for Icirrus City for Ash's next badge in the morning.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! It's not a double chapter weekend, but a triple chapter weekend! Yay! Finals Week is finished and this is to celebrate having a crazy last 3 days of the work week be done! I have one more week of work before I'm off until January 2nd. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Appearance And Truth!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Appearance And Truth!**

One more month had passed by and the gang had just arrived at Icirrus City when they realized what time it was and they headed towards the Pokemon Center.

They quickly got a room and set their stuff down before going back into the lobby to relax a little.

Ash had taken up a couch since his feet were hurting and his breathing was getting shorter after walking long distances and his stomach had grown slightly bigger, which caused Cilan and Iris to wonder if that was his problem with his short of breath.

Before long, they were heading to the dining area for some dinner until a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey, Ash." said a voice that Ash knew all too well.

"_Don't tell me…"_ thought Ash, getting really nervous about his friend seeing him like this.

"Hey, Brock. H-how's i-it g-going?" asked Ash nervously as he never wanted his friend to see him like this so he was hiding behind a small tree in a pot.

"Pretty good. Hi, I'm Brock." replied Brock, reaching a hand towards Cilan and Iris so that they would know that he wanted them to play along with him.

"I'm Cilan and she's Iris. It's a pleasure to meet you, Brock." said Cilan, faking the introductions.

"S-so what b-brings you t-this w-way, B-Brock?" asked Ash, not wanting to show too much of his stomach to his friend.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing since we last saw each other." replied Brock, smiling at his friend.

"Oh. Ok. Well, I'm gonna go to the room to lay down for a while-" said Ash before Brock grabbed Ash's left arm and making him whirl around to face Brock.

"No, you're not. You're gonna stay here and explain to me what's going on." said Brock, looking at Ash's face and holding him by his shoulders.

"There's nothing to explain." said Ash, trying to get out of Brock's grip, but couldn't.

"Ash, there is something going on. I can see something wrong with you just by looking at you." said Brock, trying to look Ash in the eyes, but failed as Ash kept closing his eyes and kept trying to get out of Brock's grip.

"You're wrong, Brock! There's nothing wrong-" said Ash before a bad stomach cramp shot through him.

He clutched his stomach and slowly slinked down to his knees with Brock still holding his shoulders.

Brock quickly took control of the situation and handed Cilan his bag before picking Ash up bridal-style and taking him to their room.

While Brock was taking Ash to their room, he heard Ash whimpering from the pain before passing out from the intensity of the pain.

Once they got into the room, Brock laid Ash onto his bed and, with Cilan's help, took Ash's jacket and shirt off and Brock gasped when he saw Ash's stomach.

Ash's stomach had grown to the size of a pregnant woman at three months and was even rounded to look like a pregnant woman's belly.

Brock quickly came out of his shock and got his bag from Cilan, where he had a laptop with a wand connected to it in the bag.

He also pulled out a tube of something, but when he opened it up and squeezed some onto Ash's stomach and the wand, both Cilan and Iris saw that it was a tube of gel.

He quickly put the wand onto Ash's stomach and started to swirl it around his stomach until something came up on the screen for a split second before it went away.

Brock went back to the spot that he quickly saw the something and found it immediately, causing Brock to gasp in surprise.

"Brock, what is it?" asked Iris, wondering what was going on with Ash.

"T-there's a b-baby inside A-Ash." replied Brock, still looking at the screen with disbelief.

"WHAT?!" said Cilan and Iris in shock before going over to look over Brock's shoulders to see it for themselves.

When they saw the screen, they couldn't believe that Ash was pregnant this whole time and wouldn't tell them unless he didn't know that he was pregnant.

While they were looking at the screen, Ash started to wake back up and was surprised to feel a draft on his torso until he realized that his jacket and shirt were gone and he got onto his elbows to see what's going on.

He looked around to find Brock holding a wand against Ash's stomach in one area with all three of them looking at the monitor.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Ash, looking at them as he pulled them out of their trance of looking at the screen.

"Ash, you're pregnant." said Brock, looking back at Ash.

Ash collapsed onto the bed as he knew that he should've seen this coming before long.

"I know." said Ash, looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" asked Cilan, Iris, and Brock in unison while Brock put the portable ultrasound machine away.

"I know that I'm pregnant and Brock, you wouldn't guess with who." said Ash, getting his shirt and jacket on, respectively, while looking at Brock.

"Who, Ash? Who got you pregnant?" asked Brock, coming over and sitting next to Ash on the bed while Cilan and Iris took the bed across from Ash's.

"Brock, no one knocked me up. Someone entered my body and decided to use it to get revenge on me along with becoming human again." replied Ash, giving Brock a hint on who got him pregnant, but Brock got some of the hint, but not all of it.

"I don't know anyone that would do that to you…" said Brock, trailing off from what he was going to say.

"There is one person that wanted revenge on me and that person is the King of Pokelantis." said Ash, finally admitting that it was the King that made him pregnant.

"WHAT?!" said Cilan and Iris in unison as they were shocked about this new revelation.

"So you mean to tell us that you're pregnant…" said Brock, starting off, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"With the King? Unfortunately yes." said Ash, finishing what Brock was saying with a hand on his stomach.

"Why, Ash? Why did you let him do this to you?" asked Brock.

"Like I had a choice! He caught me while I was asleep and entered my body while I was asleep and he took over a dream that I was having to let me know that I was pregnant with him to give him a body as revenge for what I did to make him leave my body! There's no way to get rid of him because if you do, then I go with him. That's what he whispered to me in a dream one time. I'm sorry for all of this. In six months, he'll be gone from my body and we can get rid of him for good." said Ash, thinking of everything that has happened to him since this pregnancy has started.

"Wow. Ash, why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Iris.

"Because the King wanted me to suffer alone, not with my friends knowing." replied Ash, thinking about what the King said before about suffering.

"But, you're not suffering alone. You have us." said Brock, trying to comfort Ash.

"True, but I'm still suffering alone. It's just me that gets hurt and now, I'm gonna suffer more because I told you guys." said Ash, remembering what the King told him a while back about telling Cilan and Iris about the stomach cramps.

Cilan could see that Ash didn't want to talk about it anymore and changed the subject quickly so that Ash wouldn't get any more questions thrown his way.

"How about we try to find the gym so that you can have that gym battle today?" asked Cilan while looking at all of them.

"Yeah. I'm ready for a gym battle." replied Ash, getting up and heading for the door with the others following him.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

"I can't believe how strong you are, Ash." said Brock, impressed by Ash's new skills and strength.

"Thanks. I've pretty much trained every chance I could before." replied Ash after winning the Freeze Badge from Brycen.

"Ash, here has been quite impressive ever since I met him in Striaton City." said Cilan thinking about the gym battle he and his brothers had against Ash a good while back.

"Wow. Never one to disappoint, aren't you, Ash?" asked Brock, giving Ash a compliment.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. Hahahaha." replied Ash, laughing with a hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"Don't be so modest. You're still a kid." said Iris, causing Brock to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Iris, you now that he's 14, right?" asked Brock, still with a raised eyebrow.

"He is?!" asked Cilan and Iris in unison while looking at Ash.

"I don't look like I'm 14, but I am." said Ash, confirming for them that he is 14.

"Wow." said Iris in amazement.

"That's amazing." said Cilan, also in amazement.

They were silent for the rest of the way to dinner and heading to their room for some sleep after eating their dinner.

They all seemed to have such good dreams, but only one person wished that they didn't go to sleep.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash had just been thrown against the wall on his back and landed hard on the floor on his front.

"You sicken me! This is why I can manipulate you! You're weak and spineless!" yelled the King at Ash as he got back up onto his feet shakily.

"I'm not weak and I'm not spineless!" yelled Ash back, starting to get mad at the King for doing this to him all the time.

"Oh, you're not? Then how come the others already know that you're pregnant with me?" asked the King, starting to walk over to Ash.

"Because I let the stomach cramp give me a lot of pain." replied Ash, looking at the King as he stood right in front of Ash.

The King just slapped Ash on the cheek, resulting in Ash falling to the ground and holding his cheek.

Ash couldn't believe that he fell to the ground with a single slap.

He knew that something was up with him and he had to get it out the King one way or another.

"See? You're just as pathetic as ever! You can't even stand when I slap you!" said the King with his arms crossed while looking down at Ash.

"That's cause I'm getting weaker! What are you doing to me that makes me weaker?!" yelled Ash, getting up and sticking his face right in the King's.

"Nothing really. Just getting strength from you so that I will be able to rule the world as soon as I get into the world." said the King nonchalantly as he started to walk away from Ash.

Ash looked at the King with shock written all over his face before he finally ran over to the King with a fist ready to punch him, but the King caught the fist and sent Ash flying before hitting the ground hard and rolling a few feet from where he landed.

"Just remember this: I'm getting stronger each day as you go farther in the pregnancy. There's no use in trying to stop me because in six months, you're going to be on the verge of dying when I get a hold of you once I'm out of you." said the King before going into the darkness, thus ending the dream.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash woke up with a fright and he noticed that he had been sweating heavily from the spot where his head was lying on the pillow along with running his hands through his sweat-soaked hair.

He placed his hands on his stomach as he thought about what the King told him.

He laid back down after removing the sweat-soaked pillow from the bed with his hands on his stomach and before long he fell back asleep, but when he was fast asleep, his stomach started to glow the same purple from before as the King got a little stronger than the day before.

"_Just you wait, Ash. I'm gonna show you in due time what I am capable of now that I have some strength."_ thought the King as the glow ended in Ash's stomach after a few seconds.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! It's not a double chapter weekend, but a triple chapter weekend! Yay! Finals Week is finished and this is to celebrate having a crazy last 3 days of the work week be done! I have one more week of work before I'm off until January 2nd. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Ambushed!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ambushed!**

Another month had passed, making Ash four months pregnant with the King, who had been tormenting Ash in his dreams ever since last month.

Ash was trying to keep his stomach hidden with his jacket and it worked, but his shirt was starting to get a bit small.

He ignored all of this as his friends saw this and wondered if he should stop traveling and go home to finish the pregnancy, but they lost the train of thought when Ash broke them from their thoughts.

"Hey! Who took Pikachu?!" asked Ash, looking at the trees to see who took Pikachu.

All of them looked that way and heard cackling from behind some trees before it moved up to the sky.

"Team Rocket!" said all of them in unison as they saw who it was that took Pikachu.

"We finally have Pikachu!" said Jessie excitedly.

"Let's take it back to the Boss for a promotion!" said James excitedly while holding Pikachu.

"But first, let's leave tem with a little partin' gift!" said Meowth, pressing a button.

The bottom of the basket opened up and a missile-like weapon came out of the bottom.

It flew in a sporadic pattern until it hit the ground right under Ash.

Ash flew back and hit his back on a tree while the others were knocked to the ground.

"Ash! Are you ok?" yelled the other in unison.

"Y-yeah. Just shaken up a bit." replied Ash, slowly getting up.

"Ash, your stomach's glowing." said Iris, making the others, including Ash, look at his stomach.

"Do you know why its doing that?" asked Brock, worried about what this might mean.

"No. I don't. AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Ash, falling to the ground with his right hand on his stomach.

"Ash!" yelled the others in unison.

"What's wrong?" asked Cilan as they all were worried about their friend.

"Something is grabbing me inside my stomach!" said Ash in pain.

Soon, the pain dissipated and Ash was standing on his own again, but there was something different about him.

They all noticed that Ash had this malevolent-feeling aura around him as he passed by them and went to face Team Rocket.

"You want to face me well here I come!" said the King's voice from Ash's mouth before taking off after Team Rocket.

"W-what just happened, Brock?" asked Iris in a scared tone.

"It looks like the King has taken control of Ash's body again, but I don't know why. I think we'll find out when he gets done. Let's follow him and see what he does." said Brock, looking at Cilan and Iris before all three of them ran after the King.

When they caught up to the King, he was yelling at Team Rocket before something extraordinary happened.

The King jumped from his spot on the ground and he jumped to on top of the balloon where he grabbed the material and ripped a hole in it.

He jumped back down onto the ground with his back to Team Rocket while they crashed to the ground behind him.

He spun around to face them and walked over while they were trying to get up after being covered in debris and got Pikachu from its hold.

He set Pikachu down on the ground and told it to send them packing with a Thunderbolt, which it did, but it was nervous about being around the King.

As soon as Team Rocket blasted off again, the King let go of his hold on Ash's body and Ash fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Brock, kneeling in front of Ash.

"Y-yeah. J-just a little s-shaken up." said Ash before he started to get up, but was unable to fully get up.

Just as he got to fully standing up, he fell unconscious with Brock catching him and gently laying him down on the ground.

He laid on the ground for a few minutes before he started to regain consciousness.

"Ash, it's nice to have you back in the conscious world." said Brock, smiling as Ash sat up with a hand on his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." said Ash, covering his mouth and getting up.

He ran over to a tree and went behind it.

All that the others heard was Ash retching and gagging before the sound of vomit hit the ground.

The others looked at each other as they heard the retching and gagging again, which was followed by another sound of vomit hitting the ground.

Ash came out from behind the tree and just leaned up against it without ever wiping his mouth of the vomit.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Cilan, looking at his friend.

"I don't think so. I just threw up some blood." said Ash, wiping his mouth to make sure that it was blood that he threw up and it was.

The others were alarmed and Brock went behind the tree to make sure about that and when he came back, he told the others that Ash was right.

"Maybe you need to lay down for a while, Ash." said Brock, suggesting that his friend would take it easy for a few minutes.

"No. I'll be ok. Let's get going." said Ash, standing away from the tree and getting his backpack to put on.

Before long, they left for Opelucid City for Ash's next gym battle.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

They were half way to Opelucid City when Ash collapsed onto his hands and knees again.

"Are you ok, Ash?" asked Iris, looking at her friend with worry written on her face.

"I don't think so. My legs just gave out for no reason whatsoever." replied Ash, looking up at his friends.

"It might be from when you threw up the blood. It might have made your legs weak from the blood loss." said Cilan, trying to think about how this might've happened.

"I think you're right, Cilan. Can you get up on your own, Ash?" asked Brock, realizing that Cilan's answer was the right one and seeing if Ash can get up by himself.

Ash started to get up and had both feet on the ground, but his legs buckled again underneath him.

"I'll take that as a 'No'. Ash, take your backpack off. I'll carry you piggy back." said Brock, taking off his own backpack and handing it to Cilan.

Ash did what he was told and placed his backpack on the ground.

Brock lowered himself to the ground and waited for Ash to climb onto his back, which didn't take long.

Iris grabbed Ash's backpack from the ground and they soon continued on their way to Opelucid City.

_(A Few Hours Later-In Opelucid City)_

As soon as they got into Opelucid City, they started to look for the Pokemon Center so that they could check Ash out to make sure that he didn't get hurt internally by Team Rocket and the King.

It took them about 35 minutes of walking around the city before they found the Pokemon Center and entered it.

Cilan asked Nurse Joy for a room for four and she handed over a key for the room for four.

They soon headed to the room, opened the door and went inside before locking it up again so that no one would come in unannounced while Brock was checking up on Ash's condition.

Brock lowered himself close to a bed to let Ash sit on the edge of the bed before getting into his backpack to get the ultrasound equipment out.

Ash quickly laid down as he was sore from today's Team Rocket ambush while Brock was getting everything set up for the ultrasound.

Brock asked Ash if he could sit up to remove his jacket and shirt for the ultrasound and Ash removed his jacket to show that his shirt was already exposing half of his growing belly.

Ash quickly removed his shirt and laid back down with a sigh of relief.

Brock poured the gel onto the wand/probe and started to swirl it around on his friend's belly before finding the King again.

Brock couldn't believe that the King was ok, but Ash's stomach was bruised on the inside enough to cause blood to seep through the bruises.

"Ash, the King's just fine, but the inside of your stomach is badly bruised and has some spots where bruises have caused blood to seep out of them." said Brock sadly, looking at his friend for just a second before looking back at the screen.

"So that's what caused me to throw up the blood earlier." said Ash, connecting the blood from earlier with the current situation.

"Yes, but from what I'm seeing now, you'll have to take it easy for the rest of the day until your body can heal itself from the bruises and regain some of the blood that you vomited." said Brock, taking the wand/probe off his friend's belly and wiping it clean of the gel.

Ash just laid his head back on the pillow in disbelief of everything happening to him right now.

"Great. Because of the King taking control of my body, I don't get to have my gym battle until tomorrow. That's just sooo great!" said Ash with sarcasm in the end.

"Don't worry, Ash. Just think that you're gonna come up with a great strategy to defeat the gym leader tomorrow." said Iris, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"That's true. Let's see. What type is the gym leader's pokemon?" asked Ash, putting his shirt and jacket back on in that order.

"They're dragon-types. You remember when I told you about what happened to Excadrill and I?" asked Iris, answering Ash's question before asking her own.

"Yeah. I remember. Didn't you face the gym leader?" asked Ash, lying back down on his bed.

"I did. I'm telling you, Ash, Drayden is one tough gym leader." replied Iris with Cilan agreeing.

"Well, let's brainstorm about a good strategy then." said Ash, thinking about what pokemon he could use against dragon-types that are super tough.

_(3 Hours Later)_

They had just finished putting a strategy together for Ash when they noticed that it was time for dinner.

Brock had asked Ash if he would be able to walk down to the dining area and Ash said that he'll give it a try, but as soon as he stood up and took a few steps, his legs buckled under him again.

Brock helped Ash back onto the bed and told him that they would bring him back some food.

As they left and closed the door, his stomach started to rumble loudly as it wanted food in it.

"Shut up. It's all your fault anyway, King." said Ash under his breath to his stomach and the King.

Soon, his world started to spin and he could feel himself lose consciousness as he realized that this was the King's doings.

_(In Ash's Head)_

As soon as Ash landed in his mind, he felt a punch hit him in the chest, causing him to fly against the wall and gasping for air.

"Wh-why, King?" asked Ash, getting some air back into his lungs.

"Because your body's weak. You're a failure." replied the King, looking at Ash with his arms crossed across his chest.

"How do you figure? It's because of you that I'm like this!" asked Ash, standing back up, but he had to lean on the wall for some support.

"Because I thought that your body would be a lot stronger than before so that I would be able to be stronger faster, not slower." replied the King walking over to in front of Ash.

"I thought that you were just a random spirit that was evil, not a spirit that would make me pregnant in the long run!" spat Ash, slightly pushing himself off the wall.

"Apparently you thought wrong." said the King, still standing in front of Ash.

Ash attempted to punch the King, but the King deflected Ash's punch and placed a hand on Ash's stomach.

Soon, Ash felt himself start to get weaker slightly before falling to his knees with the King's hand still on his stomach.

Ash tried to pull his hand off his stomach, but he couldn't as he got weaker by the minute.

Before long, Ash was on the ground and the King started to climb onto Ash and sit on his hips to finish sucking Ash's strength.

Once he was done, the King never moved off Ash, who was panting from feeling so weak.

"You know that you won't win when I'm around. Just ask your stomach. It knows everything that deals with me." said the King, placing his other hand on Ash's stomach.

Ash just laid there since he had no strength to pick himself up off the ground.

"You will never beat me. I will always beat you. Remember that." said the King slowly fading away.

Ash closed his eyes as he felt himself drift back into consciousness.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash had just woken up from his dream, feeling a little weaker than before.

"_Why was I weaker in my dream than in real life? Maybe he's showing me how weak I'll get as the pregnancy continues."_ thought Ash, getting up from his lying position to sit on the edge of the bed.

Just then, the others came back with three dinner plates full of food for him.

As soon as he saw the amount of food, his stomach started to growl loudly again and he wrapped his arms around his stomach with a blush on his face as he was embarrassed by his stomach making that loud noise.

The others just passed it off as nothing as they've all been used to it by now and put down the plates of food on his bed.

Ash grabbed one of the plates and started to stuff his mouth with the food.

In a matter of minutes, he had finished the three plates of food, making the others do a double take on what they just saw.

Ash was leaning back against the wall while rubbing his stomach because he then realized that he caused himself to have a stomachache because he ate too fast.

"Better?" asked Brock, looking at his friend, who had a satisfied look on his face.

Ash just shook his head before getting off the wall to lie down on his bed.

Before long, all of them went to bed since they had a gym battle to do in the morning depending on how Ash was in the morning.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was the first to wake up and he got up to go into the bathroom and found that his legs didn't buckle underneath him like yesterday.

He was happy about that until he felt a stinging pain in his legs in some places as he was standing in the bathroom.

He bent down to lift up his pant legs and found that his legs were bruised in some places from yesterday's action.

"_Wow. The King really did a number on me! I hate him so much! Why does he have to torture me so much? I just want the next five months to fly by so that I don't have to deal with him anymore."_ thought Ash, putting his pant legs back down before standing back up.

He looked at himself in the mirror and found that he almost didn't recognize his body after the four months of torture during the pregnancy.

"_I don't recognize myself anymore. I know I won't recognize myself later as the pregnancy continues. I wonder what the others will think. I wonder what Mom's gonna think when she learns that her son was made pregnant by an evil spirit. She'll just think that I've let myself go if she ever sees me. I need to stop thinking about this! I need to concentrate on the gym battle today or I'll lose for sure."_ thought Ash while looking at his stomach before placing his hands gently on his stomach.

He got cleaned up and went back into the bedroom to find the others waking up from their dreams.

When they got done getting dressed and eating their breakfast, they headed over to the Opelucid Gym for Ash's gym battle with Drayden.

_(At The Opelucid Gym)_

They walked into the gym to find Drayden working on some paperwork at the front desk.

Ash quickly challenged Drayden to a battle, which Drayden accepted and leads them to the battlefield.

_(On The Battlefield)_

As Ash and Drayden took their places on each side of the battlefield, the referee came out to start the battle.

"This match between Drayden, the gym leader, and the challenger, Ash of Pallet Town, is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the referee, who was a guy.

Both Ash and Drayden shook their heads as a sign to the referee to start the match already.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Go Fraxure!"

"Go Tepig!"

"Fraxure, Dragon Rage!"

"Tepig, Dodge then use Flamethrower!"

The Dragon Rage just hit the wall after Tepig dodged it, barely missing Ash.

Tepig's Flamethrower hit Fraxure hard, but it didn't knock it out.

"Fraxure, Dragon Tail!"

"Tepig, Jump into the air and then use Flame Charge!"

Fraxure's Dragon Tail was dodged cleanly by Tepig and then, Fraxure was knocked out by Tepig's powerful Flame Charge.

"Fraxure's unable to battle. Tepig's the winner!"

"Go Druddigon! Druddigon, Dragon Tail!"

"Tepig, Flamethrower!"

The Flamethrower tried to slow the Dragon Tail down, but the Dragon Tail cut right through the Flamethrower, hitting Tepig and knocking it out with only one hit.

"Tepig's unable to battle! Druddigon's the winner!"

"Tepig, return! Go Boldore!"

"Druddigon, Revenge!"

"Boldore, Stone Edge!"

Druddigon's Revenge was stopped by the Stone Edge, causing Druddigon a lot of damage.

"Druddigon, Night Slash!"

"Boldore, Dodge and then Rock Smash!"

Druddigon's Night Slash hit the ground, causing the floor to shake.

Boldore's Rock Smash hit Druddigon hard enough to knock it out.

"Druddigon's unable to battle! Boldore's the winner!"

"Go Haxorus! Haxorus, Assurance!"

"Boldore, Flash Cannon!"

Haxorus' Assurance hit Boldore hard before Flash Cannon was released, knocking Boldore out quickly.

"Boldore is unable to battle! Haxorus' the winner!"

"Boldore, return. Go Pikachu!"

"Haxorus, Dragon Tail!"

"Pikachu, Dodge and then Iron Tail!"

Pikachu quickly dodged the Dragon Tail and hit Haxorus hard with Iron Tail.

"Haxorus, Rock Smash!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack to dodge and then Electro Ball!"

Haxorus' Rock Smash hit the floor again, causing it to shake again.

Pikachu used the speed from the Quick Attack to power up the speed of the Electro Ball and hit Haxorus hard, causing it to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Haxorus is unable to battle! Pikachu's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Great job, Pikachu!" said Ash after Pikachu jumped into its trainer's arms.

"You did a great job, Haxorus. Return. That was a great battle, Ash, and to reward you for winning at the Opelucid Gym, I award you the Legend Badge." said Drayden, returning Haxorus before walking over to Ash and handing him the Legend Badge.

"Thanks, Drayden. Alright! We won the Legend Badge!" said Ash, doing his usual pose.

Once they left the Opelucid Gym, they went back to the Pokemon Center to relax the rest of the day before heading to bed early to get a jumpstart on going to their next destination.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! It's not a double chapter weekend, but a triple chapter weekend! Yay! Finals Week is finished and this is to celebrate having a crazy last 3 days of the work week be done! I have one more week of work before I'm off until January 2nd. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. Adventurous Shopping!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Adventurous Shopping!**

The fifth month of the pregnancy had arrived and Ash was starting to feel some back pain when he was getting up from his peaceful slumber on the ground.

He would feel some back pain after walking for too long, but he wouldn't let the others know as he would take some aspirin for the pain.

He finally decided that his current outfit was getting too small and that he needed to get a new one that would stretch.

He knew this because his shirt wouldn't cover most of his stomach and his jacket was starting to show a little bit of his stomach underneath, but the others never saw it.

They had stopped in a town to gather supplies for the rest of the trip over to Greenwood City for the Unova League when they noticed that Ash was window-shopping for new clothes as they passed by the clothing shops.

"Are you looking for something, Ash?" asked Brock, looking at his friend.

"I need new clothes." replied Ash bluntly.

"Oh. I can help you find some clothing. Cilan, Iris, do you mind going to the store to get the supplies and then we can meet up at the Pokemon Center?" asked Brock curiously.

"We don't mind. Meet you guys later." replied Iris before Cilan could answer and they went their separate ways.

Brock and Ash headed into the shop that Ash was looking into when his friend interrupted his thinking and looking.

They soon found an outfit that looked like Ash's Sinnoh outfit and Ash quickly tried it on and found that it fits him perfectly and he knew that it was going to stretch with his belly growing.

They bought the outfit and Ash quickly went into the bathroom in the store and exchanged his outfits out so that he would be comfortable.

_(With Cilan And Iris)_

They didn't take too long to get all of the supplies since there wasn't a lot of the supplies to get.

"Cilan, I hope that Ash will be ok when this is all over." said Iris with worry in her voice.

"Iris, don't worry. He'll be fine." said Cilan, trying to comfort his friend.

"I just can't help but to wonder what the King's going to do to Ash when he's born." said Iris, calming down a little.

"I wonder too, Iris, but Ash will have a plan to take care of the King before he grows up." said Cilan, comforting Iris some more.

"I wonder if this will make Ash grow up too soon." said Iris, thinking about how a fourteen year old will be able to raise a baby.

"We'll help him before he puts his plan into action." said Cilan, looking at his friend as he paid for the stuff.

"Cilan, can I tell you something that can only stay between us?" asked Iris.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Cilan as the cashier bagged their supplies.

"I really like Ash. I mean like on the edge of love." said Iris with a blush on her face.

"I was starting to wonder if you were having a crush on him when I joined you guys. It's ok. Your secret's safe with me." said Cilan, grabbing the bags from the cashier.

"Thank you, CIlan!" said Iris happily as they were heading to the door of the store.

As they were leaving the store, they heard an explosion nearby.

They went to check it out and found Team Rocket terrorizing the town in a new machine that looked like a giant Swoobat.

Not too long after Cilan and Iris arrived, Ash and Brock arrived and gasped as they saw the destruction.

"We have to stop them! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" said Ash, thinking on his feet.

Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at the machine, but it did nothing.

The machine that Team Rocket was controlling turned around and quickly noticed Ash as they saw who attacked them.

They sent a Wing Attack toward Pikachu and hit Pikachu, knocking it into Ash.

They flew back a couple of feet before hitting the ground.

They others ran over to them to make sure that they were ok, which they were.

As Ash sat up on the ground to recover from losing the air in his lungs, he felt something about to happen.

"Oh no. He's gonna take over my body again!" said Ash before the King took hold of his body.

As soon as the King took control, he got up and jumped onto the machine.

The others were surprised when Ash's fist went through the metal and he ripped the piece of metal off the machine like it was nothing.

"Did you know that he was able to do that?" asked Iris, slightly afraid.

"No. The King might, but I'm not sure." said Brock, watching the King on the machine.

Once the King ripped the metal piece off, he started to pull on the wires out with his hands.

When he ripped one of the wires out, the machine started to go haywire.

The King knew what this meant so he jumped down and landed on the ground just before the machine exploded, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

Then, something happened for the first time.

The King looked around and started to destroy the town right in front of their eyes.

"Stop, Ash!" yelled Iris, watching all of this unfold.

"That's not going to work, Iris! We have to take cover before we get hit with debris!" yelled Brock, telling Iris that they needed to take cover.

Iris just followed Brock and Cilan to their hiding place and they watched how the King was tearing apart the town.

"We have to stop him." said Iris, looking over at Brock and Cilan.

"Why don't we wait it out?" asked Cilan, a little afraid of taking on the King.

"Because there might not be a town left by the time he finishes." said Brock, looking at all of the destruction so far.

"But how?" asked Cilan with a little fear in his voice.

"I know. Just leave it up to me and follow me. I'll need you to help Ash if he falls unconscious." said Iris, thinking of a plan quickly.

They got up from their shelter just in time because an attack hit it and the shelter instantly burst into flames.

"Ash, I know you're still in there. Please come out." said Iris walking up to the King, who just looked down at her.

"He's not going to come out. I'm forcing him to-" started the King, but was stopped when he felt Ash wanting to break through his control.

"Let me out!" said Ash's voice through his own throat.

"No! I'm in control now!" said the King before being pushed back into Ash's mind and stomach.

"Not anymore." said Ash, opening his eyes to reveal his chocolate eyes and the dark aura gone.

"Ash! You're ok!" said Iris, hugging him.

"Yep. I always will be." said Ash, blushing slightly while hugging her.

As soon as he let her go, his eyes started to close, which mean that he was falling unconscious and Brock and Cilan caught him before he could even fall.

They quickly took him to the Pokemon Center to get a room so that they could check and see how the King was doing after that little menagerie.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

They asked Nurse Joy for a room and she quickly gave them one, which they quickly took the key from her and headed for their room.

Once they opened the door to the room, Brock quickly took Ash in and placed him on a bed.

When he did that, Brock let out a sigh of relief as he was surprised how much Ash weighed since he became pregnant with the King.

Ash was starting to come to when he realized that he was on a bed that was soft, which relieved some of his back pain that had started after the King gave up his control of him.

"Ash, I'm gonna have to look at the King just to make sure that he's ok and that you're not bleeding anywhere internally." said Brock, bringing out the ultrasound machine from his backpack.

Ash quickly sat up and removed his jacket and shirt to reveal how big his stomach had gotten since five months ago.

Brock quickly put the gel onto Ash's stomach and the wand/probe before starting the ultrasound.

Brock soon found that the King was ok and that Ash wasn't bleeding internally, but there was something strange going on inside his stomach.

"Ash, you might want to take a look at this." said Brock, holding the wand/probe in the same position on Ash's stomach.

Ash raised himself up onto his elbows to look at the screen and was surprised at what they all saw on the screen.

The King was glowing a weird color in the ultrasound and then, Ash remembered about what the King said to him about getting weaker with each day.

Ash then, looked down at his stomach to see the purple glow from before light up his belly a little.

Before long, Ash fainted because of knowing that the King can be seen taking strength away from him.

The others just looked at him in sadness as they were feeling bad about their friend having to deal with this all by himself.

As Brock took the wand/probe off his friend's belly, he noticed that Ash wasn't as comfortable in his sleep as he had been.

Brock just looked at Ash and wished that he didn't have to go through with this at all.

"_He's too young to be doing this or even have this happen to him. Why, King? I know it's for revenge, but what's the real reason for doing this? I guess we'll find out in four months."_ thought Brock, cleaning the gel off the wand/probe and his friend's belly.

Just as Brock was finishing putting the ultrasound machine away, Ash was starting to stir from his unconsciousness.

Ash put his shirt and jacket on and got up since it was dinner time and they all went down to get something to eat.

As they watched Ash eat, they were thinking about what he's going to have to do next month when the Unova League starts.

They were just hoping that he would make it out alive and not on a stretcher in a coroner's bag.

They all finished eating and went back to their room where they quickly went to sleep for the month-long journey to the Unova League.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! It's another triple chapter weekend thanks to being on Winter Break! The end of this will definitely be published on Christmas! I'm excited that I will actually complete a fic on time! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. Hard Start To The League!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Sophia and Noah.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hard Start To The League!**

The sixth month had come along with arriving at the Unova League in Central City for our heroes.

Ash, by this time, looked somewhat unrecognizable because of his belly being so big.

People knew his face and some of them questioned him about it and he said that he just decided to let himself go and they were alright with that.

Brock decided that they should head to the Pokemon Center before anyone else saw Ash.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

Once they got to the Pokemon Center, Ash registered for the competition so that he was for sure in it.

Iris and Axew decided to look around the city and she wished that Ash was able to walk with her without anyone noticing he's pregnant.

When they went their separate ways, the guys decided to sit down in the main lobby for awhile since they didn't get a room just yet.

"Can I tell you two something?" asked Ash, looking back and forth at Brock and Cilan.

"Sure." replied Brock and Cilan in unison.

"I feel like I'm on the edge of love with Iris. Every time I'm with her, my heart starts to beat faster and I can't say what I really want to say to her." said Ash, telling them how he feels about Iris.

"Wow. That's very interesting." said Cilan, thinking about what Iris told him.

"It is. When did you get this feeling?" asked Brock, looking at Ash.

"I guess it was when this whole thing started and how she was one of the ones not to leave me during this. She kept hugging me because I was alright and things like that." replied Ash, starting to blush while thinking about this.

"That's a very interesting fragrance about love." said Cilan, smiling.

"Have you told her yet?" asked Brock, wondering when Ash got the courage to tell her that.

"I haven't told her yet and neither will you two. Will you please keep it a secret from her?" said Ash, starting with a serious tone before going into a pleading tone.

"We will, Ash." reassured Brock and Cilan in unison.

They decided to get a room since Iris had gotten back from looking around a little, but there was a surprise for them before they even went to their room.

"Ash! Brock!" said a voice very familiar to the two.

"It couldn't be…" said Ash and Brock in unison as they looked at each other before turning around to see Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak gasp at what Ash looked like.

"Ash, what happened to you?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at how big her son was.

Ash knew he had to think fast before his mother started to ask more questions.

"I just let myself go. I got a little tired of constantly being skinny." said Ash, lying to his mother about being pregnant.

"Ash, why would you do such a thing? You looked very handsome when you were skinny." asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at her son as she stepped closer to him.

"_Because I have no choice and I attract very weird people to me when I am skinny."_ thought Ash, looking at his mother with a big sweat drop before answering the question.

"I just wanted to change up my style." replied Ash, hoping that his mother wasn't going to ask him any more questions.

"Delia, leave the boy alone. He seems happy with a change of pace." said Professor Oak, stopping Mrs. Ketchum before she could ask her son anymore questions.

Ash let out a low sigh of relief that Professor Oak stopped his mother from asking him any more questions.

"So why are you two here anyway?" asked Brock, giving Ash a break from asking or answering questions.

"We wanted to come out and see how Ash would do in the Unova League along with support and cheer for him." replied Mrs. Ketchum, hugging her son, who felt a little awkward with his stomach being in the way.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are here. If you don't mind, we're gonna go to our room for a little while before going to dinner. If you want to, we can meet up for dinner." said Ash, finding a way from talking to his mother anymore.

"Ok. We'll see you at dinner." said Mrs. Ketchum, walking away from the gang with Professor Oak.

Once they got to their room, Ash and Brock gave out big sighs of relief as they sat down on Ash's bed.

"Why did they have to come here? I didn't want anyone to see me like this that I know." asked Ash, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Because they want to see you after so many months away from them. They also want to support you here instead of watching from home." replied Brock, trying to reassure his friend, but the look that Ash gave him told him that it wasn't working.

"Maybe you should just relax and don't worry about what people think about you. You should just be happy about just being alive." said Iris, trying to let Ash know that he should be happy about life.

"That's true. I guess I could look at it that way. Thanks, Iris." said Ash, smiling.

"You're welcome." said Iris, smiling as well before turning around and blushing.

"How about you two go on and get some dinner?" said Brock, looking between Ash and Iris.

"We'll come in a couple of minutes. We have something to do." said Cilan, following Brock's lead.

"Ok. See you down there." said Ash and Iris in unison before leaving.

"They really are a cute couple together." said Brock after they shut the door.

"Yeah, but it's sad that neither one knows that they really like each other." said Cilan, looking a little sad.

"Are you telling me that Iris likes Ash back?" asked Brock, surprised.

"Yeah. Iris told me while we were getting the supplies from the store last month." replied Cilan, telling Brock when she told him.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Brock, thinking of ideas on how to get the two to tell each other their feelings.

"I think that we let nature take its course with them. They'll tell each other how they feel eventually." replied Cilan, not wanting to get hurt by the two of them.

"I think you're right about that." said Brock, thinking the same thing.

Before long, the two of them left the room to meet up with Ash and Iris.

When they got down to the dining area, they noticed that Mrs. Ketchum was still drilling her son on how he looked despite Professor Oak and Iris's attempts at stopping her.

"This is gonna be a long dinner for him." said Brock, looking at the table.

"Oh yeah." said Cilan, looking at the table too before they both walked over to the table to join them for dinner.

Once dinner was over with, Ash and Iris headed back up to the room and Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak headed to their room as well, leaving Brock and Cilan alone at the table to finish their dinner.

"Do you think that Mrs. Ketchum will find out about Ash being pregnant?" asked Cilan in a whisper.

"I don't know. I hope not because Ash will never hear the end of it if she finds out that he's pregnant." replied Brock in a whisper as well.

Cilan just nodded his head as they finished their dinner before grabbing two plates of food to take back for Ash since they noticed that he had to eat only one plate of food because of his mother.

When they returned to their room, they found Ash and Iris talking with Iris comforting a crying Ash, but as soon as both of them smelled the food, he perked up and looked at them with tears in his eyes.

When they gave him the two plates of food, Iris pushed them out of the room to explain what happened and why Ash was crying.

Brock and Cilan felt bad about Ash being drilled for his weight and when he was going to lose it.

Then, they went back into the room to find both plates finished and Ash lying down on the bed, asleep.

They then went to bed so that they could get an early start since the competition started tomorrow.

_(The Next Morning)_

Once they had breakfast with Ash's mother not drilling her son on anything, they all headed towards the lobby of the Pokemon Center to see who's going to be Ash's first opponent.

They saw that it was a girl named Sophia and that Ash's match was the very first one of the entire competition.

They quickly left so that they could get over to the arena without a problem with Ash already knowing what pokemon he was going to use for this round.

_(On The Battlefield)_

As both Ash and Sophia entered the arena and took their places on either side of the battlefield, the referee, a guy, came out.

"This match between Sophia of Castelia City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is about to begin! This match is a one-on-one preliminary battle round. Trainers ready?" asked the referee.

Both trainers nodded their heads as they were ready to get this battle underway.

"Then bring out your pokemon and let the battle begin!"

"Samurott, go!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Samurott, Aqua Jet!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Just before Samurott hit Pikachu with Aqua Jet, Pikachu released its Thunderbolt, stopping the Aqua Jet and giving Samurott damage too.

"Samurott, Aqua Tail!"

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

The Electro Ball hit Samurott hard, stopping the Aqua Tail and causing Samurott more damage.

"Samurott can't keep this up much longer. Samurott, Hydro Pump!"

"Pikachu, jump into the air and use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu dodged the Hydro Pump and hit Samurott hard enough to knock it out with Thunderbolt.

"Samurott's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" said the referee

"Good job, Samurott. You tried your best. Return." said Sophia, returning Samurott to its pokeball.

"Great job, Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash as Pikachu jumped into his arms.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

All of the battles had just finished when the gang appeared in front of the screen to see where Ash was on the chart.

He was battling a guy named Noah in the third battle of the day tomorrow.

Everyone was excited as they were looking at how many people there were on the board for battles and Ash only looked at the board with one thought going through his mind.

"_Great. There are so many people here. I can feel that this is going to be a very long tournament."_ thought Ash, looking at everyone on the board.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! It's another triple chapter weekend thanks to being on Winter Break! The end of this will definitely be published on Christmas! I'm excited that I will actually complete a fic on time! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. Finale Of The Unova League!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Finale Of The Unova League!**

A couple days of battling had come and gone to find the finals upon the Unova League.

Ash managed to win against Noah for a spot in the first round before slowly cutting the competition down and winning his way through to the finals.

Ash's rival, Trip, did the same and found himself in the finals facing Ash.

All that the others could do was watch in suspense as Ash and Trip walked onto the battlefield.

_(On The Battlefield)_

As Ash and Trip walked onto the battlefield, the referee came out and stood, waiting for the trainers to get into the trainers' boxes.

"The final battle of the Unova League is about to begin! This battle is between Trip of Nuvema Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! Trainers ready?" asked the referee, looking between Ash and Trip.

Both trainers nodded as they looked at each other with intense and determined looks.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Go Conkeldurr!"

"Go Unfezant!"

"Conkeldurr, Bulk Up!"

"Unfezant, Air Cutter!"

The Air Cutter stopped the Bulk Up from happening so that Conkeldurr didn't increase its attack power.

"Conkeldurr, Rock Tomb!"

"Unfezant, Dodge then use Aerial Ace!"

Unfezant dodged the Rock Tomb just before it got hit with it and hit Conkeldurr hard with the Aerial Ace.

"Conkeldurr, Stone Edge!"

"Unfezant, Dodge then Wing Attack followed by Aerial Ace!"

Unfezant flew into the air away from the Stone Edge and hit Conkeldurr hard with Wing Attack and then, came quickly back to knock Conkeldurr out with Aerial Ace.

"Conkeldurr's unable to battle. Unfezant's the winner!"

"Go Vanillite! Vanillite, Ice Beam!"

"Unfezant, Dodge then use Air Cutter!"

Vanillite's Ice Beam missed Unfezant, but froze the tip of its left wing, causing it to lose accuracy with its Air Cutter.

"Vanillite, Finish it with Blizzard!"

"Unfezant, get out of there!"

Unfezant tried, but was frozen solid by the Blizzard and when it hit the ground, the ice shattered from around it to reveal that it was knocked out instantly by the Blizzard.

"Unfezant's unable to battle. Vanillite's the winner!"

"Go Tepig!"

"Vanillite, Icicle Shard!"

"Tepig, Dodge then use Flamethrower!"

The Icicle Shard went easily past Tepig and Vanillite was hit hard with the Flamethrower, but it wasn't out just yet.

"Vanillite, Ice Beam!"

"Tepig, Dodge then use Flame Charge!"

Tepig dodged the Ice Beam with ease and knocked Vanillite out with Flame Charge.

"Vanillite's unable to battle. Tepig's the winner!"

"Go Frillish! Frillish, Water Pulse!"

"Tepig, Dodge then Ember!"

Tepig didn't have enough time to dodge the Water Pulse and was hit hard by it, resulting in it getting knocked out.

"Tepig's unable to battle. Frillish's the winner!"

"Go Snivy!"

"Frillish, Night Shade!"

"Snivy, Dodge then Vine Whip!"

Snivy dodged the Night Shade easily and then, hit Frillish hard with Vine Whip.

"Frillish, Hex!"

"Snivy, Leaf Storm!"

Snivy stopped Frillish's Hex before it even started and knocked it out with Leaf Storm.

"Frillish's unable to battle. Snivy's the winner!"

"Go Tranquil! Tranquil, Air Cutter!"

"Snivy, Razor Leaf!"

Snivy wasn't fast enough to stop Tranquil's Air Cutter and was knocked out quickly.

"Snivy's unable to battle. Tranquil's the winner!"

"Go Scraggy!"

"Tranquil, Aerial Ace!"

"Scraggy, Dodge then Hi Jump Kick!"

Aerial Ace just missed Scraggy before Tranquil was hit hard by the Hi Jump Kick, almost knocking it out.

"Tranquil, Air Cutter!"

"Scraggy, Focus Blast!"

Tranquil's Air Cutter was pushed back and hit Tranquil hard before it was knocked out by the Focus Blast.

"Tranquil's unable to battle. Scraggy's the winner!"

"Go Lampent! Lampent, Shadow Ball!"

"Scraggy, Dodge then use Headbutt!"

Scraggy dodged the Shadow Ball and hit Lampent somewhat hard with Headbutt.

"Lampent, Flamethrower!"

"Scraggy, get out of there!"

Scraggy wasn't able to dodge the Flamethrower so it was hit by the Flamethrower hard enough to knock it out.

"Scraggy's unable to battle. Lampent's the winner!"

"Go Oshawott!"

"Lampent, Shadow Ball!"

"Oshawott, Water Gun to push it back!"

The Water Gun Pushed the Shadow Ball back and hit Lampent twice as hard, resulting in an almost knock out.

"Lampent, Flamethrower!"

"Oshawott, Aqua Jet!"

Aqua Jet caused Oshawott to dodge the Flamethrower before hitting Lampent and knocking it out.

"Lampent's unable to battle. Oshawott's the winner!"

"Go Servine! Servine, Leaf Tornado!"

"Oshawott, Razor Shell!"

Oshawott couldn't get to Servine in time with Razor Shell and it was knocked out by Leaf Tornado.

"Oshawott's unable to battle. Servine's the winner!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Servine, Leaf Tornado!"

"Pikachu, Electro Ball into the tornado!"

While the Leaf Tornado was gathering energy, Pikachu sent an Electro Ball right into the middle of the tornado, stopping the tornado and giving Servine some damage.

"Servine, Cut!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu let the Cut go by it before hitting Servine hard with Iron Tail.

"Servine, Tackle!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack into a Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu went at Servine with a lot of speed before stopping right in front of it and shocked it hard enough with Thunderbolt to make Servine be knocked out.

"Servine's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner and the winner of the Unova League is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

Ash and Pikachu just looked at each other in shock before they got smiles on their faces.

"Return, Servine. Nice battle." said Trip before leaving the stadium.

"Thanks, Trip! You too! Pikachu, we finally did it! We finally won a league!" said Ash, calling after Trip before talking to Pikachu.

Everything was a blur to the gang because right after the battle had ended, Ash was given the trophy and the crowd went wild when he hoisted the trophy into the air.

Then, they all went to the Pokemon Center for a nice dinner, where Ash was able to eat more than one plate of food.

Once dinner was over with, they headed back to their room with Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak heading a different way for their rooms.

While they were walking back to their room, Ash was stricken with an unbearable pain in his stomach that caused him to fall to his knees.

"Ash! Are you ok?" asked Iris, kneeling down to be next to him.

"No!" replied Ash, pain evident in his voice.

"Can you get up?" asked Brock, doing the same like Iris.

Ash could only shake his head "No" as he clutched his growing belly as tears started to form in his eyes.

Brock and Cilan went onto both sides of Ash and placed his arms around their necks so that they could help him up.

As they got him onto his feet, they heard him whimper in pain as tears were running down his face since he couldn't moan because he didn't want anyone to hear him.

They weren't that far from their room and they gently placed him on the bed, which he quickly laid down on his back, whimpering and moaning in pain.

Brock got out the ultrasound machine and just before he used it, he opened Ash's jacket and raised his shirt up and all three of them found out what was causing the pain.

The King was moving around inside Ash's belly and they could see him punching and kicking inside Ash, which resulted in Ash screaming into his hands every time he felt the King move so that no one could hear him.

This went on for a couple of minutes without an end and Brock decided that it had to stop because he knew that Ash wouldn't be able to stand anymore pain.

So Brock put his hands on Ash's stomach and started to massage it to get the King to stop moving and it started to work almost instantly.

Once the King was subdued by the quick massage, Brock put some gel onto Ash's stomach and the wand/probe before starting the ultrasound machine.

Brock soon found that from the King moving around in his friend's belly that Ash's stomach was starting to get bruised up.

"Ash, the King looks good, but your stomach might sting for a little while because he hit you hard enough to bruise you up. I think taking it easy the next couple of days will help with the healing process." said Brock, cleaning up the wand/probe and Ash's belly.

What Ash said next surprised the others major time.

"It's alright. We can stay for a while since the League's over." said Ash, lying his head on the pillow before closing his eyes.

The others just looked at him like something was wrong inside him, but they knew that it was only three months before the King arrived and Ash was taking it easy since he didn't want the King out before then.

Before long, everyone was fast asleep in dreamland after a couple of crazy days of the Unova League closing that day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! It's another triple chapter weekend thanks to being on Winter Break! The end of this will definitely be published on Christmas! I'm excited that I will actually complete a fic on time! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. Heading Home!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Heading Home!**

The seventh month came quickly as the gang started to head home for Striaton City for Cilan to go back to the gym.

Cilan wasn't exactly happy about leaving the gang as they were walking toward Striaton because he was worried about Ash and if he'll make it like the others were.

Cilan also knew that it was going to take three months to get to Striaton because Central City was at the opposite side of Unova.

While Cilan was thinking these thoughts, the others were looking for a place to stop for the night.

They couldn't find a town or city close by so they decided to set up camp in a little open field not far from the path.

They set up camp quickly, but to their disappointment, Ash was feeling the King move around inside him again.

The last time that this happened, Ash wasn't able to walk for a few days without wincing.

Ash noticed that the King wasn't moving that much inside him like last time, but he did punch a few of the major organs around him.

Ash just winced in pain as he tried to stop the King from moving anymore.

Ash sat down on the ground to relax a little before they ate when he noticed that his body changed a lot since the very beginning.

He was starting to wonder how he would go about getting rid of the extra skin on his stomach when the King arrived, but he was broken out of the thought when Iris came over to let him know that dinner was ready.

She helped him off the ground and they walked over to the table for dinner.

Once they had finished dinner, they decided to go to sleep since they had a long road ahead of them.

But one of them was going to have the scare of his life.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was lying down on a gurney as people were rushing him somewhere.

"Where are we going?" asked Ash to one of the people.

"We're going to the safe room for you to deliver your baby." replied the person without looking at Ash.

This made Ash worry a lot more about what the King was going to do to him when he's born.

Ash was wondering why he was going to a safe room anyway when he decided to look up at the people's faces and that's when he gasped at what he saw.

He saw all of the faces were demented and their eyes were blood red.

They also had twisted smiles that made them look like devils.

Ash was about to scream when they arrived in the safe room and locked the door tightly so that no one would be able to enter or leave.

He also noticed that they tied his hands and feet down so that he wouldn't stop them in any way.

As he laid there, he felt something move inside him.

He figured it was the King positioning himself to come out down below like any other baby would.

But that wasn't the case.

He felt something rake hard against his stomach, causing him to cry out in pain.

There was another rake against his stomach and this time, he felt muscles starting to tear apart.

The raven-haired boy kept feeling rakes against his stomach and he felt his muscles tear with each rake.

Before long, the rakes stopped and Ash saw a handprint on his stomach and he didn't know what that meant.

As quick as the handprint was on his stomach, it disappeared, making Ash wonder what's going to happen next.

Then, Ash screamed as the hand ripped a hole in his stomach, causing blood to pour out.

The raven-haired teen kept screaming as the hole in him grew large enough for a baby to get out.

He was on the verge of passing out when he saw a head come out of the hole.

As soon as the teen's chocolate eyes and the baby's black eyes met, the baby's eyes turned a blood red and started to crawl onto Ash's chest.

Before long, the baby released an aura that pushed the people against the wall, knocking them out.

Then, it focused on the person that it was on top of.

It released another aura on Ash, only to have him dismiss the aura.

This made the baby upset.

It stood up on Ash's chest and started to jump up and down on it with an intention of breaking his ribcage.

Before long, both of them heard the sickening sound of his ribcage breaking in a few places, causing Ash to scream in pain.

The baby just smiled evilly as it sat on Ash's stomach before ripping open the teen's chest.

There was another scream from Ash when that happen, but he wasn't expecting what happened next.

The baby started to eat Ash's organs right in front of him.

Then, the baby ate his heart, causing him to die, but he was a ghost when he saw the baby eat his entire body right before his eyes.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash shot up with a gasp from waking up and found himself heavily sweating from the nightmare.

He checked every part of his body to make sure that the nightmare wasn't real and he breathed a sigh of relief when he found that it wasn't.

He laid back down and looked up at the stars.

He wished that the nightmare didn't come true when he would deliver the King in two months.

But he knew that the King had something up his sleeve to make his arrival known.

He looked down at his stomach with a hand caressing it and that's when he wondered what the King was going to look like when he arrived.

The raven-haired boy thought about having to look at the same chocolate eyes that he has while having to kill the baby before he grew up.

He thought back to how he could've stopped this from happening, but he figured that it was going to happen sometime with revenge.

He then closed his eyes and started to drift back to sleep with a hand still on his stomach.

_(With The King)_

"_You don't know what you're in for when I get ready for my arrival, but all I know is that I will be able to kill you once I get out and take over the world! Watch out, Ash Ketchum, because you will not be able to handle me when I am born."_ thought the King while testing out some more of his strength inside the womb.

He laughed evilly as he thought of his plan of arriving while giving a few good punches to some nearby organs.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you for making the last 10 years great and for all of your support! All of you are awesome and I'm excited for the next 10 years! Thank you all for making my 10th anniversary on here great and I look forward to giving you all more great fics! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	11. Preparing!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Preparing!**

Another month was tacked onto the countdown board as the gang continued on their way to Striaton City.

The gang, including Ash, was getting everything set up for the delivery next month.

Brock was figuring out a plan for how they were going to do the delivery and what to expect during it.

Once he thought of the plan, they decided to run through it once before next month came to make sure that everyone was following what they were doing.

Since he didn't know if they would be in the forest or in a hospital when it came time to deliver the King, they decided on practicing both situations while they had the chance.

As soon as they finished practicing the situations, they started back on their way for Striaton.

As they continued to walk, they didn't know what the King was thinking about for next month.

_(With The King)_

"_So they're preparing every kind of situation for me to be born, but they haven't thought of one situation. When next month comes, they won't know what hit them. Ash Ketchum, revenge will be mine next month!"_ thought the King, moving slightly around so that his hands were together.

He made something with his hands and sent it into Ash with an intention of causing the teen more misery.

_(Back With The Gang)_

They were walking on the path when something happened to Ash.

He felt a searing pain in his stomach, which caused him to fall to his knees while clutching his big stomach.

"Ash!" yelled Iris, looking back at the teen on his hands and knees.

"Ash, what's wrong?" asked Brock, going over to see what's the matter with his friend.

"Pain…searing…through…my stomach!" replied Ash, pain evident in his voice.

"You need to lay down to relieve some of it and I can also check you out as well." said Brock, helping Ash sit down.

Between the three of them, they helped lie their friend on the ground since he was writhing in pain.

Brock got his ultrasound machine out to check on anything internal that was causing this because he didn't find anything wrong on the outside.

But he did notice that the teen's muscles were tightened below the waist and he got an idea of what it was, but he wanted to be sure of what it was.

Once the raven-haired teen's jacket and shirt uncovered his stomach, Brock started the ultrasound to check for anything else that might be causing this.

He didn't find anything wrong with the King and knew what it was as soon as he found that the King was alright.

"Ash, it looks like you're suffering from false labor pains. It's probably because next month is the last month." said Brock, trying to calm his friend down.

"But how do we stop the pain?" asked Cilan, looking at Brock and trying not to look at the teen in pain.

"We can't do anything. It will just past with time." replied Brock, looking at Cilan before looking back at the teen.

The raven-haired teen just widened his eyes as he looked at his friend before holding in a scream from the pain.

Iris was surprised with how much pain he could endure despite him being a guy.

She knew that he would have a hard time next month and vowed to herself that she would stay with him so that he wouldn't be by himself during the delivery.

The three of them were wondering how much he would endure the rest of this month and next month to get rid of the King from inside him.

As the others were watching the teen, he felt that the pain was going away slowly and started to get up.

Once he was standing, he noticed that all of the pain was gone, but he felt something happen again.

He went over to a nearby tree and leaned his back on it to relieve the pain that he was feeling, but there was no relief to this pain.

He soon realized what was causing the pain when he felt the King punching, kicking, and moving around inside him.

He screamed in pain and the others were wondering what was happening to him that he would scream like that.

They ran over to him to find that his stomach was moving around a little bit, but they noticed that there were little hand and footprints hitting his stomach.

As they were trying to figure out a way to stop the King from moving around, they heard Pikachu call out to Ash.

They all looked where they heard Pikachu's voice to find that Pikachu was caught in a trap and was being held by Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket!" yelled the gang, including Ash despite being in a lot of pain.

"We got a Pikachu, which means we gotta run!" said Team Rocket in unison before leaving.

"PIKACHU!" screamed Ash in pain before he dropped to the ground on his knees before falling over to the ground on his side.

"Ash!" said the others in unison as they gathered around the teen to find that he was unconscious.

As they got closer to the raven-haired teen, they saw his eyes open and they all gasped when they saw his eyes.

His eyes weren't the same chocolate-brown color, but instead, they were black, which meant that the King had taken control over him.

They backed away to give him room and found that he was fast to his feet and went quickly after Team Rocket.

They looked at each other before they did the same.

Once they caught up to the King, they saw him with Pikachu in his arms and Team Rocket already blasting off.

They stared in wonder about how he could get rid of Team Rocket all by himself and in such a short amount of time too.

But when Pikachu jumped out of his arms, things started to get crazy for them.

The teen grabbed his head with his hands and started to fight with the King internally, not knowing that the others could hear their conversation on the outside through Ash's mouth.

"You can't stop me!" said the King, telling Ash that no one can stop him.

"Oh yes I will!" said Ash, attacking the King, but the King ended up tossing the teen off to the side.

"That's it! You're dead!" yelled the King, preparing a ball of dark energy.

"No I'm not!" said Ash, taking over long enough to see the King aim and hit Iris with the ball of dark energy.

The King found that while Ash was looking at Iris in surprise, he would escape back to the womb as to leave the two alone with Brock and Cilan.

"Iris." said Ash, backing up with a mortified look on his face.

When he saw her lying on the ground, he tore off into the forest to run away from seeing the love of his life hurt.

"Ash!" said Iris, getting up from the ground.

"Are you ok?" asked Brock.

"I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me." replied Iris, looking in the direction that Ash left.

"I just hope that Ash is ok." said Cilan, looking in the same direction as Iris.

"I'm going to find him and bring him back. Stay here." said Iris before running into the forest after the raven-haired teen.

It didn't take her long to catch up with Ash since he couldn't run as fast as he used to thanks to his massive stomach.

When she did catch up with him, she found him on the ground on his hands and knees, crying.

"Ash? You ok?" asked Iris, slowly approaching the crying teen.

He turned his head with tears streaming down his face to look at her and turned his body around so that he was sitting.

"Stay away from me!" said Ash, trying to crawl away from her so that she wouldn't get hurt again.

"Ash, I don't want to stay away from you. I want to stay with you." said Iris, walking as he scooted.

"No! You need to stay away! You don't know what the King or I might do to you! I don't want you to get hurt!" yelled Ash, starting to feel the pain in his stomach from the little fight between him and the King.

"Ash, listen to me. I don't want to stay away because I want to be with you next month. I don't care about what the King or you will do to me. I just want to make sure that you come out of next month alive and him dead." said Iris as Ash backed into a tree and she pointed to his stomach with that last part.

Despite the teen crying, he saw the determination in her brown eyes and slowly warmed up to the idea of her helping him take down the King next month.

"Iris, I'm sorry about what happened a few minutes ago. I wasn't expecting us to fight like that." said Ash, apologizing to Iris about the fight while caressing his stomach before feeling weak.

"I forgive you, Ash. I know that it was just an accident. I wasn't even hurt, just the wind was knocked out of me." said Iris, accepting his apology and noticing that he was looking weak.

They stayed silent for a moment before both of them looked down at the teen's stomach to find that it was glowing the same light as before only a little brighter.

They knew that the teen was getting weaker and the King was getting stronger with every passing day.

As she noticed that he was on the verge on unconsciousness, she told the teen that she would be back and ran to get Brock and Cilan so that they could help with making him comfortable.

They came back within a few minutes only to find that the teen was unconscious.

They made sure that he was comfortable before setting up camp there for the night.

_(With The King)_

"_Now I think I know why he ran away from her. It's because he loves her. Isn't that nice? Wrong! I will make sure that he is torn away from her before they confess their feelings for each other. I know their love will kill me and if I can separate them, then they won't kill me! Now I have the final piece to my plan!"_ thought the King, getting into a comfortable place in the womb for him to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11! I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you for making the last 10 years great and for all of your support! All of you are awesome and I'm excited for the next 10 years! Thank you all for making my 10th anniversary on here great and I look forward to giving you all more great fics! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	12. The Final Fight!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Final Fight!**

The next month had arrived and the gang was waiting patiently for when Ash would go into labor.

When the next month started, Brock was giving the raven-haired teen an ultrasound everyday to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong with either one of them.

But they were surprised at what happened next.

_(A Couple Of Days Later)_

They were on the edge of the next town when Ash was starting to complain of some pain in his stomach.

The others were worried about this and they had more to worry about when the teen dropped to his hands and knees in pain with an arm holding his big stomach.

"Are you ok, Ash?" asked Brock, kneeling beside his friend.

"I'm fi-" replied Ash, starting to say he's fine until he felt something wet come from between his legs.

He looked down in between his legs as best as he could to find a big wet spot on the crotch of his pants and his eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

"G-get me t-to a h-hospital q-quickly!" said Ash with his eyes widened as he looked at the others.

"Why, Ash?" asked Iris, starting to wonder what was going on with her friend.

"Because this is why!" replied Ash pushing his upper body off the ground and they all gasped when they saw the growing wet spot on his crotch.

"Cilan, get on one side of Ash and I'll get on the other. We'll help him walk into town and find a hospital." said Brock, giving orders as Ash clutched his pregnant belly in pain.

Brock grabbed Ash's left arm and draped it over his shoulder while Cilan got Ash's right side.

Between the two of them, they helped lift Ash onto his feet, causing the teen to gasp in pain from the sudden lift to his feet.

As they walked into town, Iris and Pikachu exchanged looks of worry for the teen as they followed the guys closely to find the hospital.

They were lucky that no one was out in town because they would be watching the group with wonder and amazement.

Since they didn't want to get lost with Ash in labor, Cilan sent Iris into the Pokemon Center to ask where the hospital was.

She came out and told them to follow her and with that, they found the hospital in a few minutes from the Pokemon Center

The gang walked into the hospital and Brock left Ash with Cilan as he talked with the receptionist.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you have a big room that's soundproof towards the Maternity Ward?" asked Brock.

"I do. In fact, all of the rooms in this hospital are soundproof unless the door is left opened to the room. I do have one big room, but are you a doctor?" asked the receptionist, questioning Brock if he was a doctor or not.

"I am. I've been taken care of my patient for a good number of months." replied Brock, answering her question flawlessly.

"Ok. If you go down the hall to your right and make a left at the end of the hall, the room is straight back that hall. Can I also have your name and the patient's name so that we can put it on the door?" asked the receptionist, grabbing a pen and paper.

"My name is Dr. Brock and my patient's name is Ash Ketchum. Please if anyone asks about him, don't give out any information. We don't want anyone to know." replied Brock as she wrote down Ash's name with a surprised look at Brock before looking back at Ash.

"Alright. I will do that. Have a nice day, Dr. Brock." said the receptionist, giving Brock the piece of paper before he went back to help Cilan take Ash back to the room.

They followed the receptionist's directions and before long, they were in the room and Ash quickly changed into a hospital gown and crawled into bed.

"Ok, Ash. You can scream as loud as you want since the walls are soundproof. If you don't mind, I would like to check you out to see how you're doing." said Brock, bringing out a bigger ultrasound machine.

Ash just nodded since he was feeling a contraction come and go in a couple of minutes.

Brock did an ultrasound to see where the King was and soon found that the King was already in the position to come out, but he had to wait before Ash was dilated to 10 centimeters.

Once Brock was done with the ultrasound, he told Ash to spread his legs so that he could check how far dilated he was.

Ash did what Brock told him and Brock told him that he was one centimeter dilated, causing Ash to feel depressed because he just wanted the King out of his body after everything that he's been through.

"Ash, I know that you want the King out of you, but you can't rush labor. It could be an hour or more until you're fully dilated to deliver him." said Brock, trying to comfort his friend.

Iris and Cilan pulled Brock over to the other side of the room since they had a question that they've been wondering ever since Ash became pregnant with the King.

"Brock, how is it possible that Ash came deliver the King by natural birth?" asked Iris, since Cilan couldn't pull himself together to ask that.

"I don't know, but all I know is that Ash has everything that a girl has when she's pregnant." replied Brock, puzzled by the same thing.

"Maybe the King wanted Ash to suffer while he was giving birth and figured that a C-Section was too easy so he made everything for Ash to suffer during the birth." said Cilan, thinking of an idea that was probably true.

"That's true, Cilan, but we need to keep an eye on Ash to make sure that he's as comfortable as he can be during the labor process." said Brock as they turned back to the raven-haired teen, grimacing in pain from a nasty labor pain.

_(Nine Hours Later)_

Ash and Iris was left alone in the room while Brock and Cilan were getting something to eat since they've been up for a long time taking care of Ash.

"Ash, can I tell you something?" asked Iris, stepping next to the bed.

"Sure, Iris." said Ash, after letting a breath of air out after having a contraction hit him hard.

"Ash, I like you. I really like you enough to say that I love you." said Iris with a big blush on her face.

"Iris, I like you too. I really like you enough to say that I love you too." said Ash, through the pain.

"Really?" asked Iris.

"Yeah." replied Ash with a blush on his face as well.

Before long, their faces started to get closer to one another and just when their lips were about to meet, Ash's eyes widened and he let out a huge scream of pain, causing Iris to step back a couple of steps.

"Ash!" yelled Iris, not knowing what was going on.

"Iris! Get Brock and Cilan! The King's on his way now!" screamed Ash, gripping onto the sheets as he felt the pain triple-fold from before.

"Right!" said Iris, leaving the room to find Brock and Cilan with Pikachu staying with Ash.

"Pikapi…" said Pikachu, crawling onto the bed and sitting next to its trainer.

"It's…gonna be…alright, Pikachu. I'm gonna…be ok once…the King is…delivered." said Ash in between gasps of pain shooting through him.

Pikachu knew that the teen was just reassuring it, but it had to believe that so that its trainer could survive this.

Iris came rushing back into the room with Brock and Cilan and they all gasped as they saw the teen sweating heavily and moaning through the pain.

Brock told each of them what to do while he checked Ash for full dilation.

While Iris took a hold of Ash's hand for him to squeeze it while he was pushing, Cilan got a couple of towels ready for when the King would be out.

Brock checked Ash and saw that he was filly dilated and was ready to push the King out of him after nine months of grueling pain.

"Ok, Ash. You're ready to push him out." said Brock, giving Ash a smile before going back into a serious face as he told the teen what to do as well as Iris.

Once everyone knew what they were doing, Brock got into his position to help the King out.

"Ready? Push!" said Brock, once everyone agreed.

Ash pushed for what felt like forever until he reached ten, but he noticed something off when he pushed.

Brock gave the signal again and Ash pushed hard while feeling something crawling along inside him as he pushed.

"Hold…on…" said Ash, breathless from the pushing after doing the last push.

"What's wrong?" asked Cilan, confused on why Ash stopped.

"Every time I…push, I feel…something crawling…inside me…" said Ash, gasping for breath from the pushing and pain.

"The King must be helping you out since he's excited about coming into the world." said Brock, figuring out what was happening.

"That's a very interesting scent about the King." said Cilan, thinking about what Brock just said.

"That's for sure." said Iris, looking into Ash's chocolate eyes to find that they were losing the light that always shown in them.

Iris made a little gesture to Brock tell him to hurry up so that Ash can get the King out of him and Brock quickly got the meaning of the gesture as he got back into delivering mode.

He told the raven-haired teen to push, which the teen did while feeling the King move a little more to coming out.

Ash pushed again after a little rest and felt the King starting to crown.

The teen pushed a couple of more times before the King crawled out of his body and landed into Brock's hands.

Brock gave the King to Cilan to start cleaning him up while Brock took care of cleaning Ash up and checking on him.

While Brock was checking on Ash, he noticed that all of the light was gone from the teen's eyes and he looked like he was about to die any minute if they didn't do anything.

Since Brock and Iris were preoccupied with Ash, Cilan was cleaning up the King until he felt the baby grab ahold of his finger and shook it a little.

That was the start of everything going terribly wrong for our heroes.

From shaking Cilan's finger to throwing him across the room and hitting the wall, the others just looked at Cilan before looking over at the King to find something disturbing happening.

The King was growing at an unnatural rate to become the same height as poor Ash along with the same age.

"I just want to say thank you for taking such good care of me despite you telling them and invading my space inside you, but that's water under the bridge now. Now, Ash, I have a proposition for you. If you join me, I will let you live, but if you don't, then you'll die. What will it be?" asked the King, walking over to Ash's things and grabbing the pair of clothes that Ash was wearing during the last couple of months and getting a new pair of pants instead of the ones that Ash ruined.

Ash lifted his head before getting onto his elbows shakily in order to reply.

"King, I don't agree to any of the terms that you've given me. Fight me. Hand-to-hand. Now." replied Ash, causing the others to gasp at his decision.

"But, Ash…" said Iris, but was interrupted by the King.

"I agree to those terms, but I think that you need a little help. You look like you're about to keel over any minute." said the King, walking over to Ash's bed as the teen collapsed onto the bed from using all of his energy.

The King casted a spell on Ash that caused his energy to go back to normal and that made his eyes light up like before.

The gang noticed that Ash went back to normal with a spell from the King after the energy spell, making Ash rub his stomach and feel that it was like before.

"I've fixed you up and took out everything that I needed to be made with from you. Be happy that I did that." said the King, turning his back on Ash while he crawled out of bed and put on his original outfit from when the King first implanted himself inside the teen.

Before long, the two opponents found a way out a side door while Brock, Iris, and Cilan quickly grabbed their stuff and explained to the receptionist that Ash felt much better and went out another door so that he wouldn't get any attention.

_(With Ash And The King)_

As they walked into an open field for them to start the battle between them, the others came running to watch everything go down between the two of them.

"We'll have a hand-to-hand battle, but anything goes for fighting. Fair enough?" asked the King, looking at Ash.

"Fair enough." replied Ash, looking into the King's eyes and seeing a pure black coloring in his eyes.

"Then let's go!" said the King and Ash in unison.

They charged at each other with fists ready, but when Ash went to punch the King, the King dodged and hit Ash square in the stomach hard, causing him to fly back a couple of feet, gasping for breath.

The King didn't even give Ash a chance to recover as he came right back with another punch, but Ash was able to roll out of the way before the punch landed on him.

The raven-haired teen got back up quickly and kicked at the King, but the black-eyed teen deflected the kick and caused Ash to spin on his side in midair and land hard on his back.

Ash got up slowly due to the lack of air in his lungs, but he came right back and attempted to punch and kick the King, but all of his moves were deflected without a problem.

As Ash was running towards the King, the black-eyed teen just kicked the raven-haired teen square in the chest, causing him to fly back and land with a hard thud on the ground.

Before he could recover, the King casted a spell and threw it towards Ash, but he was able to dodge it by rolling out of the way again.

"I thought we agreed on a hand-to-hand battle! Not a battle with spells!" yelled Ash from across the field.

"I told you that anything goes and that includes spells!" said the King, powering up another spell.

Ash got out of the way of the spell and thought that he was screwed with winning until he remembered one thing that he could do, causing him to smile with the idea in mind.

"What are you smiling at, you pathetic brat?!" yelled the King, not happy to see the smile on the other teen's face.

"I'm smiling because I have an idea! Got a problem with that?!" yelled Ash back, trying not to give too much information away.

"In fact, I do!" yelled the King, running towards Ash at full speed.

Before Ash realized it, the King disappeared for a couple of seconds and came up behind him and took to a full-on assault on Ash.

The raven-haired teen fell to the ground with a sickening thud and stayed there for a few minutes.

"Ash…" said Iris, watching everything play out and she hoped that he was alright.

Brock and Cilan just watched in horror as their friend took so many of the attacks and laid there motionless.

Ash started to get up slowly, but was only able to sit up do to all of the hits that he took from the recent onslaught from the King.

The black-eyed teen didn't like seeing Ash getting back up and he soon ran toward the other teen with a spell in his fist.

As he got closer, Ash saw his chance and put his hands together and concentrated hard on something.

Just before the King landed the attack on Ash, he was blasted back by a blue light of some kind.

"What the heck was that?!" yelled the King, looking over at Ash, who had a giant smile on his face.

"An Aura Sphere. Didn't expect that, did you?" said Ash, looking at the King before attempting to get up.

"You…pathetic…BRAT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" screamed the King, losing his temper towards the chocolate-eyed teen.

"Oh, I know I will." said Ash, keeping the smile on his face as he stood, but he noticed that his left knee was aching worse than before, causing him to fall onto his right knee while he clutched his left knee.

The black-eyed teen casted a spell that kept increasing in size until it reached the size of an overinflated yoga ball.

He soon launched it at the raven-haired teen, thinking that he finally was able to get rid of his host.

Ash tried to dodge, but his knee caused him to be unable to dodge and the spell crashed into the teen hard, causing him to scream out in pain.

The others watched in horror as they thought that this was the end of their friend.

When the spell finally dispersed from being around the teen, he dropped to the ground with another sickening thud, causing him not to move for a couple of minutes.

"_I need to finish this before he finishes me off. I have only one shot at this."_ thought Ash, lying there on the ground before sitting up.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?! NO MATTER! I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH ONE LAST SPELL!" screamed the King, showing that he was past furious and onto becoming a maniac.

"Why don't you just come at me and finish me off yourself with a spell in hand?" asked Ash, trying to make him fall for a trap.

"FINE! I WANTED TO DESTROY YOU MYSELF!" screamed the King, falling for Ash's trap.

The black-eyed teen, gathered up another powerful spell and had it fused with his fist, causing him to run toward Ash.

As the King came closer and was on top of Ash, the raven-haired teen put his plan into action and stopped the King entirely with his hands on the King's stomach.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" screamed the King, looking down at Ash.

"THIS!" screamed Ash, concentrating hard on something.

When he did this, the King's eyes widened when he felt something start to grow inside him and he looked down to see what it was.

The others were surprised by this too when they started to see a blue glow start to resonate from within the King's stomach.

Time seemed to freeze around the two in the field as Ash worked hard on making the thing grow bigger until he pushed the King away, finishing the attack.

The black-eyed teen went flying back and landed hard on his back and was shocked that the raven-haired teen could do that to him.

Ash got up shakily from the ground and walked over to the King and was surprised at what he found along with the others, who walked over since they saw that he wasn't moving anymore.

When they got to the King, they saw that he had a giant hole where his stomach used to be and they started to see that he was degenerating slowly from the hole.

"Wh-what was that attack?" asked the King, looking at Ash with wide eyes.

"That was an Aura Sphere." replied Ash simply.

"H-how?" asked the King in shock.

"I'm a descendant of Sir Aaron so I can use aura." replied Ash.

"No…" said the King, thinking about something.

"What?" asked Ash, thinking that the King was crazier than he already was.

"I was beaten by a descendant of Sir Aaron!" yelled the King, trying to get up, but realized that it was useless.

"Why's that so important?" asked Cilan, trying to figure out why along with the others.

"Because Sir Aaron's descendants have the power to destroy my people." replied the King, looking at Ash.

The gang didn't know how to respond to that and they just looked at each other before looking back at the degenerating King.

Just before the degeneration sped up, his appearance changed to look like Ash and Ash noticed that his black eyes changed to the same chocolate brown that the raven-haired teen had.

"Despite everything that I've done to you, you have been the same person through and through. I, on the other hand, am a different story. I have changed so much from hatred to reassurance that I can finally rest in peace and outside of the Stone Pokeball. I know that you're surprised that I look just like you, Ash, but this is really me. I looked just like you when I was living before, except that I didn't have the brown eyes. You gave me the brown eyes when I was inside you and I just want to say thank you for everything that you've done with taking care of me and I'm sorry for putting you through this. I should've known that I wasn't going to rule the world, but revenge blinded me. I'm sorry again. Goodbye…everyone…" said the King, disappearing completely after apologizing for everything that happened.

Ash was frozen when he heard about giving the King brown eyes and thought about one of his dreams and he couldn't believe that it came true.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Iris, looking at the scared look on her friend's face.

"I will be. It's just hard to think that I was looking at a carbon copy of me…and that it could've been me that died." said Ash after a few minutes.

"It's ok, Ash. It's all over now." said Brock, reassuring the teen.

"Yeah. It's all over now." said Ash, agreeing with his friend.

"Are you ok after the fight?" asked Cilan.

"Yeah. I just lost lots of energy from that last attack." replied Ash, looking over at the connoisseur before falling unconscious.

_(A Couple Of Days Later)_

Ash found himself waking up in a hospital room with his friends around him.

"What happened?" asked Ash, looking around at his friends.

"You fell unconscious from using all of your energy from your fight with the King. I also checked you out and found that you received a couple of bad injuries, but they will heal without a problem." replied Brock, explaining to Ash what happened.

"What were the bad injuries?" asked the teen.

"A couple of tears to the muscle wall in your stomach, a couple pulled muscles and a bad sprain in your left knee, and little tears in all of your muscles. He really did a number to you." replied Brock, naming all of the stuff that the King was able to make Ash suffer.

"I kind of figured. How long have I been out? It feels like a couple of hours." said Ash, not wanting to get up for fear of hurting himself anymore.

"A couple of days, but that's understandable after what you put up with during the fight." replied Cilan.

"And I think that you scared Iris as well when you collapsed. We'll leave you two alone." said Brock, looking over at Iris before the two guys walked out of the room.

"Iris…" said Ash, looking up at her.

"Ash…you scared me during the fight. I was wondering if you were going to make it out alive or not." said Iris, looking at Ash and also looking like she was getting ready to cry.

Ash leaned up from the bed when Iris closed her eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." said Ash, reassuring Iris.

"Oh Ash!" said Iris, hugging him lightly before they kissed again.

When they let go of the kiss, they heard yells of excitement come from outside the door.

Iris went over to the door and opened it to find Brock and Cilan cheering about something.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Iris, thinking that her two friends were crazy.

"Oh! Nothing!" replied the two in unison, causing Ash to laugh, but he didn't laugh too long because it hurt to laugh.

"They were spying on us, weren't you two?" asked Ash, looking between the two.

"Yeah. Sorry." replied the two.

Ash and Iris just looked at each other and laughed a little about their friends before he stopped.

"So does that mean that you two are finally a couple?" asked Brock.

The two shook their heads in agreement and the others were happy to hear that.

After a couple of weeks in the hospital to let everything heal, the gang continued on their way to Striaton, where Cilan said goodbye to the others and that he wouldn't ever forget this journey for as long as he lived.

Ash, Brock, and Iris continued on their way to the port by Nuvema Town and soon all three of them traveled back to Kanto, where Brock went back to the school to continue studying to become a Pokemon Doctor.

Ash and Iris went back to Pallet Town and both his mother and Professor Oak were happy to find out that he and Iris were a couple finally.

Everything went back to normal finally.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12! I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you for making the last 10 years great and for all of your support! All of you are awesome and I'm excited for the next 10 years! Thank you all for making my 10th anniversary on here great and I look forward to giving you all more great fics! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
